Faveurs
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Jackson s'arrange pour que Stiles lui soit redevable. Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ? Yaoi/Slash, Lemon, Two Shot, Jackson/Stiles
1. Première Partie

Série : Teen Wolf

Titre : Faveurs

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf appartiennent à leurs créateurs, hélas.

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Al Leopan ( rencontrée sur la conversation TW de la page FB Yasha no Naruto )

Rating : M. Attention Lemon !

Statut : Two Shot ( trop long : 26 pages word ! )

Genre : Romance

Couples : Jackson/Stiles

Résumé : Jackson s'arrange pour que Stiles lui soit redevable. Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ?

Contexte : Au début de la 1ère saison, entre l'épisode 1 et 6. Jackson sort avec Lydia, Scott commence à sortir avec Alisson, Lydia et Alisson sont supers copines, et les deux petits couples font des rendez vous communs.

Notes : Cette fic a été commencée le 20/05 et terminée le 26/08. Ben je suis plus si rapide moi ... Et en plus ce truc est d'une longueur ! la moitié rien que pour la scène de fin ! J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même.

* * *

Faveurs

Jackson était une personne particulièrement orgueilleuse, avec une haute opinion de soi. Et il le méritait, au vu des efforts qu'il faisait pour se maintenir à la première place. Il prenait soin de son corps et de son apparence. Tous ces lycéens aux projets superficiels devaient savoir qu'il était le plus beau, le mieux habillé, le plus fort en crosse et le capitaine de l'équipe. Il devait être quelqu'un d'estimé, jalousé. Il prenait même la peine d'avoir de bonnes notes, pour montrer qu'il n'était pas seulement magnifique, mais qu'il avait autre chose qu'un petit pois dans la tête, à la différence des autres fous de sports. (NdB : héhé, je visualise parfaitement Jackson avec cette description ! Ca serait peut-être encore mieux si tu mettais des points d'exclamation, genre à la phrase « le plus fort en Crosse et le capitaine de l'équipe » pour accentuer encore son caractère hautain)

Il sortait avec la plus jolie fille du lycée, une beauté aux cheveux blonds vénitiens, aux yeux verts et au corps de rêve, qui était même tombée amoureuse de lui. Lui-même éprouvait une affection toute relative envers elle, elle s'en apercevait mais semblait se satisfaire des attentions et de l'affichage public. Lydia aimait beaucoup les apparences tout comme lui.

Mais Jackson était aussi un adolescent complexé, de par la mort de ses parents et son adoption, son besoin de mériter sa famille et quelque part leur fortune, il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place, quoiqu'il fasse. Parce que ça ne lui suffisait pas d'avoir des B dans toutes les matières et d'être capitaine : il voulait que tout le monde pense que ce qu'il avait était fait pour lui, que c'était naturel qu'il possède tout ce qu'il avait.

Pourtant il y avait une personne qui ne semblait pas du tout se préoccuper de ça. Qui semblait être le contraire, l'opposé même de Jackson. Quelqu'un qui ne se vantait jamais, malgré son intelligence prodigieuse (NdB : il avait eu des A partout à un moment, c'est ça, non =o ?), qui ne se plaignait ni de la perte de sa mère, ni du travail aux horaires impossibles de son père, et ni même des problèmes d'argent. Quelqu'un qui souriait sans cesse, bien que le monde ne lui fasse jamais de cadeau, qui semblait ne pas avoir grand-chose à faire de l'opinion d'autrui. (NdB : j'aime bien l'entrée en matière pour Stiles ! Ca laisse le suspens et ça crée une césure dans le texte. En plus, ça montre bien l'opposition avec les deux précédents persos, c'est cool :3 !)

Stiles Stilinski, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui bien sûr, Jackson le connaissait depuis le collège. Mais il n'avait appris que récemment, et à cause d'une maladresse d'Alisson, qui sortait avec le meilleur ami de Stiles, que ce dernier était amoureux depuis près de 10 ans de la magnifique Lydia. (NdB : « magnifique Lydia, je trouve que ça fait un peu trop, m'enfin, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle m'énerve xD)

Ce détail avait une importance pour Jackson. Parce qu'après s'être énervé intérieurement pendant 4 ans, il était venu à développer une légère obsession pour le garçon. Cela le rendait plus hargneux aux entrainements, le faisait travailler plus dur dans les matières où Stiles était naturellement doué, le poussait à porter quelque chose de toujours plus cher (le summum étant la porche, il ne pouvait plus vraiment surenchérir). Cette obsession s'était muée en désir de domination depuis le début de l'année, lorsque son grand ami Scott avait fait preuve de talents sportifs insoupçonnés.

Et la découverte de cette affection pour Lydia lui donnait un atout qui pourrait lui obtenir la soumission de Stiles.

Il avait commencé par cesser d'interdire à Lydia de venir s'assoir à la table d'Alisson, Scott et Stiles. Bien sûr, le reste des Famous venait aussi s'attabler avec eux, mais cela permettait à Jackson d'observer Stiles. C'était maintenant évident qu'il en pinçait pour Lydia. Il était toujours en train de la dévisager rêveusement quand il ne parlait pas (donc assez rarement en fait, ce qui restait discret). Il buvait ses paroles, même quand elle disait quelque chose de volontairement superficiel, ou même idiot.

Jackson avait remarqué depuis longtemps que l'intelligence de Lydia n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être, mais il la préférait en tant que faire-valoir plutôt que tutrice.

A ce moment-là, peut-être pour la première fois, Jackson s'aperçut que Stiles était incroyablement bavard. Il parlait très vite, passait du coq à l'âne, faisait des digressions saugrenues et ne revenait pas souvent au sujet principal, même quand McCall essayait de le remettre dans la conversation.

Mais son babillage incessant démontrait une réelle culture, un sens de l'analyse et de la synthèse admirable et une rapidité de compréhension qui était reposante. On n'avait jamais à dire à Stiles Stillinski deux fois la même chose. Quand Stiles laissait parler les gens de leurs problèmes, il arrivait parfois, grâce à ses capacités, à régler leurs difficultés sans le faire exprès, en utilisant justement cette analyse stupéfiante, en décomposant les données et en les réassemblant pour les rendre plus claires et plus compréhensibles. Rien qu'en reformulant, il arrivait à rendre les choses évidentes. En ça s'exprimait son intelligence.

En fréquentant le groupe pendant tous les repas à la cafétéria, Jackson put confirmer ses doutes : Stiles était effectivement tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Il avait entendu dire par Scott que le Quotient Intellectuel de Stiles était de 150, la moyenne de la population se situant autour de 100, le maximum étant 210, historiquement. Mais de cela, Stiles n'en parlait jamais. Pas plus que de ses notes. Alisson lui avait révélé qu'elles n'étaient réellement excellentes que dans les matières qui l'intéressaient, et les autres justes à la moyenne, au grand désespoir de ses professeurs.

Le père de Stiles était le plus jeune Sheriff à avoir eu un mandat aussi long depuis la fondation de la ville. Il était auparavant le policier qui avait les meilleurs statistiques et était un tireur hors pair. Stiles était fier de son père mais il ne le mentionnait que pour citer la source de ses renseignements sur les activités étranges qui se déroulaient en ville depuis quelque temps.

La mère de Stiles était une Psychiatre qui avait eu plusieurs publications dans de prestigieux magazines médicaux et scientifiques et avait même écrit un livre sur la psychologie des marginaux que tout psy (quelque soit le suffixe) avait désormais dans sa bibliothèque professionnelle. Elle était décédée quand il avait 7 ans, peu après la première élection de son père. Un cancer qui avait laissé des métastases un peu partout, qui l'avait horriblement fait souffrir pendant de nombreux mois, sous le regard désespéré de son époux, et sous celui bien trop compréhensif de son fils unique. Ce jeune enfant qui avait courageusement lut son discours, écrit par lui-même, aux obsèques de sa mère, qui n'avait plus versé une larme après ce funeste jour.

Ce garçon vif était resté fort pour soutenir son père, qui menaçait de tomber dans la dépression, avait très vite assumé les tâches dont sa mère avait autrefois la charge pour soulager son père, veillait à leur alimentation et à leur sommeil. Scott le soupçonnait de faire aussi les comptes mais ce n'était pas des choses dont les meilleurs amis parlent.

Bien sûr, ces détails intimes, Jackson ne les avait appris qu'au compte goutte, cela n'avait jamais été une révélation, une confession de l'intéressé. C'était des pièces de puzzle soigneusement rassemblées qui formaient maintenant l'histoire de l'adolescent.

Ce qu'il avait su de la bouche même de Stiles, c'était le début de son amitié avec Scott. Allison avait naïvement posé la question et Jackson avait avidement écouté, même s'il affichait un air ennuyé.

Contrairement aux rumeurs, Scott et Stiles ne se connaissaient pas depuis le berceau. Cela datait même d'après le décès de sa mère, d'après le divorce des parents de Scott.

Scott et Stiles s'étaient rencontrés devant un petit ruisseau grouillant de têtards, un jour d'école, en plein milieu de la matinée. Ils avaient 8 ou 9 ans, et faisaient déjà l'école buissonnière, désintéressés du nom des Etats d'Amérique et des tables de multiplication. Ils s'étaient regardés en chiens de faïence pendant quelques minutes, essayant de déterminer lequel allait bouger le premier, si l'autre était susceptible de le dénoncer, quelle était son identité et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là.

Ce fut Stiles qui rompit le duel :

« -Oh, regarde, celui-là a déjà des pattes ! »

Ils s'accroupirent tous les deux, comme le font les enfants qui observent quelque chose au sol, et cherchèrent d'autres apprenties grenouilles pourvues de pattes. Là avait démarré leur indéfectible amitié. Ils n'avaient pas été dans la même classe cette année-là mais ils s'arrangèrent pour l'être les années suivantes, pour continuer leurs chasses aux trésors et leur vie imaginaire de cow boy.

La partie pratique et rassurante pour la gente parentale était cette amitié était bénéfique dans le sens où Stiles aidait Scott à faire ses devoirs (même si c'était pour aller jouer plus vite) et Scott le faisait tenir en un même lieu une demie heure consécutive et l'empêchait de faire des choses trop dangereuses.

Cela laissait Jackson songeur. Lui-même n'était vraiment ami avec Danny que depuis l'année précédente et Lydia, s'il avait bien compris, changeait de … fashion friend ? … tous les ans. La preuve avec Alisson le premier jour de la rentrée.

Jackson se demandait ce que cela faisait de connaitre quelqu'un depuis aussi longtemps. Est-ce que l'on fait vraiment de la télépathie à force ? Est-ce qu'on discerne le plus petit mensonge par un minuscule signe connu de nous seul ? Est-ce que, comme Scott et Stiles, on se serre les coudes dans les pires bêtises et les pires moments de désespoir ? Est-ce qu'on sait que l'amitié va durer toujours ou est-ce qu'on sent qu'on s'éloignera quand viendra le temps des études supérieures ? (NdB : C'est chouuuuu)

En fait, Jackson ne voulait pas être aussi proche de quelqu'un, maintenant ou à l'avenir. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise, lui faisait un peu peur. Comment ne pas être jugé, ne pas se faire réprimander, se disputer ?

Non, Jackson aimait ses relations telles qu'elles étaient en ce moment. Un meilleur ami, compagnon d'entrainement, une jolie copine, accessoire chic à son bras – comme un sac à main en fait, une cour admirative et élogieuse… Mais il manquait à Jackson la soumission de Stiles face à sa supériorité, la reconnaissance de ses talents et de ses efforts, l'attente de son approbation.

Il y a avait au fin fond de l'esprit de Jackson une pensée, qu'il repoussait la plupart du temps, mais qui refaisait surface le soir lorsqu'il était seul, sur le point de s'endormir ou, plus rarement, pendant l'acte avec Lydia. Il voulait voir Stiles à genoux devant lui. Le problème de cette pensée était que ce n'était pas uniquement dans une envie de domination. Le plus gênant était le sens sexuel que prenait la pensée, l'excitation qui montait doucement quand il se permettait d'y penser. (NdB : MOUHAHAHA, il est troublé :D)

Et cela, Jackson arrivait difficilement à l'accepter. Le sens sexuel de la chose.

Pourtant, il germait dans sa tête un plan qui mettrait Stiles là où Jackson le voulait. Un plan qui mettrait à profit son adoration pour Lydia, sa petite amie.

L'occasion de le mettre à exécution se présenta vite. Il était prévu qu'il y ait une soirée chez une Terminale très en vue et Lydia était invitée. Mais elle devait aller faire les boutiques pour préparer cet événement mondain. Et Lydia s'attendait à ce que Jackson l'accompagne – et paie une partie de ses achats. Certes Lydia ne venait pas d'une famille dans le besoin – il n'y avait qu'à regarder sa maison – mais l'avantage d'avoir un petit ami riche était qu'il _payait_ certaines choses.

Jackson s'arrangea à l'avance pour voir un match avec Danny à 60 km de là et devoir décliner la proposition (sous-entendue obligatoire) de Lydia. Le plan commençait au moment où il proposa – pas directement évidement – à Stiles de le remplacer dans cet après-midi shopping. Pour ne pas l'embarrasser – connaissant à présent la situation du Sheriff – il lui promit qu'il lui passerait une liasse de billet, au cas où la princesse voudrait que le gentleman lui offre des cadeaux. Cela soulagea Stiles car il connaissait le plaisir de Lydia à se voir offrir des cadeaux qu'il n'aurait jamais les moyens de payer.

Stiles fut bien sûr très enthousiaste suite à la proposition. Quand Alisson et Danny lui demandèrent, méfiants, pourquoi il faisait cela, Jackson répondit que Lydia avait toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour porter ses courses et envoyer quelqu'un le faire à sa place lui épargnerait la moitié du temps de bouderie habituelle pour une telle défection. Cela suffit aux deux curieux.

Stiles fut une pile électrique – bien plus que d'habitude – toute la semaine qui précéda son "rendez-vous" avec Lydia. Jackson jubilait de voir son plan aussi bien marcher mais un sentiment désagréable en arrière plan subsistait. Etait-ce parce qu'il utilisait sa petite amie comme un outil pour parvenir à ses fins ou parce qu'il manipulait le pauvre garçon qui ne se doutait de rien ? Jackson chassa ces pensées et ces sentiments, se concentrant sur la suite de son plan.

Au déjeuner le lundi suivant, il eut le récit complet de la bouche même de Stiles. Lydia semblait trouver que le récit de Stiles aurait plus de saveurs que le sien, elle le laissait donc déblatérer. Elle rectifiait quelques fois des détails inutiles comme le nom des boutiques ou la couleur exacte du vêtement – qui se soucie de savoir que c'est _bleu de prusse_ et non pas _turquoise_, vraiment (NdB : Ahahaha, + 1 xD. Je savais même pas que le bleu de prusse existait x)). Stiles, bizarrement, restait centré sur son histoire et ne raconta pas, par exemple, l'origine étymologique du bleu de prusse – Jackson était certain qu'il l'avait cherchée après cet après-midi avec Lydia, même si elle-même s'en fichait complètement.

Pour résumé, Stiles était venu prendre Lydia chez vers 10h. Lydia ne possédait pas de voiture ni le permis, il lui fallait donc un chauffeur. Le centre commercial ne se trouvant pas très loin de Beacon Hills, ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à y aller. Apparemment, Stiles fit toute la conversation dans la voiture, alors que Lydia écoutait son Ipod. Arrivés, Lydia traina un Stiles extatique dans presque toutes les boutiques, essayant le plus d'articles possibles, pinaillant sur les couleurs, les tailles et les formes, comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Du point de vue de Stiles, tout était parfait. Pourtant les auditeurs pouvaient voir à travers le récit que Lydia l'avait effectivement traité comme un petit chien, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de sa part. Ils avaient pris une salade et un smoothie rapidement à un Salad Bar puis étaient repartis. Les accessoires et les chaussures étaient pour Jackson le plus pénible et, malheureusement pour Stiles, Lydia s'était concentré sur ces articles la majorité de l'après-midi. La torture ultime fut, du point de vue de Jackson – et sûrement des autres garçons autour de la table – que Stiles ait attendu une heure et demie devant la boutique de sous-vêtements, bien qu'ils ne fussent pas destinés à lui être montré.

Naïvement, Stiles pensait désormais que c'était la meilleure journée de sa vie. Le seul point positif de la journée, toujours selon Jackson, fut le retour en voiture où ils eurent un semblant de conversation sur une personnalité historique admirée par les deux jeunes gens.

Jackson se sentait presque coupable de ce qu'il avait fait subir à son camarade mais celui-ci avait l'air tellement heureux et cela seyait tellement à son plan que ses scrupules s'envolèrent bien vite.

Pendant les semaines suivantes, Jackson fit bien attention d'opérer un lent rapprochement avec Stiles. Un léger signe de tête pour le saluer le matin, lui demander poliment de lui passer le poivre – il aimait épicer la nourriture – un signe de main, s'adresser directement à lui dans la conversation, lui serrer la main le matin, s'adresser à lui pendant les entrainements, lui demander le numéro des exercices de chimie qu'il avait oubliés de noter, l'approbation à une référence de comic, …

Tout cela allait crescendo, selon un calendrier un peu aléatoire, où il ne faisait rien pendant quelques jours, puis des progrès, bref quelque chose d'organisé mais d'invisible pour l'extérieur. Il n'oubliait pas de le vanner de temps en temps, mais de moins en moins. Il voulait un semblant de confiance et de sympathie. Après tout, Stiles était un de ses joueurs et il faisait réellement des progrès – peut-être faisait-il du sport désormais car il avait plus d'endurance.

Le but de ce rapprochement, parce que tout était calculé, était de pouvoir l'acculer plus facilement le moment venu. On se laisse mieux faire par quelqu'un de connu et de familier que par un étranger. Il voulait pouvoir lui glisser des sous-entendus, lui faire comprendre que Stiles avait une sorte de dette envers lui. Et il y parvint. (NdB : Jackson, le manipulateur VS Stiles, l'innocent aha ! )

Le coach leur fit travailler ensemble les tirs et les réceptions.

- Hey, Stilinski !

- Quoi, Whittemore ? T'as enfin décidé de me parler ? Tu ne me considères plus comme un insecte à écraser ? T'es enfin descendu de ton piédestal ?

- Et toi Stilinski, t'aurais pas un truc pour ma copine, hum ?

Stiles se figea une demie seconde. Jackson vit clairement sa glotte monter et descendre alors qu'il avalait sa salive, et il l'entendit parfaitement s'étouffer en l'avalant de travers. Malgré ça, il lui fit la passe suivante, que Stiles réceptionna tant bien que mal.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai un truc pour ta copine ? demanda Stiles d'une voix enrouée,

- Ne nie pas Stilinski. Je vois bien comment tu la dévores des yeux. Et qui serait heureux de suivre une fille comme un chien pendant une journée de shopping ?

- C'est faux, les mecs aussi peuvent aimer faire les boutiques. Et cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas allé…

- Tu m'en dois une Stilinski, le coupa Jackson. Et tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir. Je te le rappellerais en temps voulu.

Le coach siffla la fin de l'exercice et ils se séparèrent. Il n'eut pas à utiliser la menace, c'était inutile. Ce n'était pas comme si la principale intéressée n'était pas au courant, comme ses amis et tout le reste du lycée d'ailleurs. La dévotion de Stiles pour Lydia était presque légendaire à Beacon Hills, même si c'était quelque chose qu'on chuchotait. Non, la menace était inutile car il savait que ce service lui serait rendu : Stiles était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus loyal et honnête.

L'honnêteté et la loyauté n'auraient jamais fait faire une chose pareille à Jackson, qui faisait ce qui était bon pour lui, son avenir, sa réputation et ses projets. Mais précisément, Stiles était le contraire de Jackson et c'était en ça qu'il était délectable à manipuler.

Alisson, qui n'était décidément pas idiote comme fille (NdB : XD), profita du semblant d'amitié entre Stiles et Jackson pour proposer une sortie tous les cinq. Scott fit un peu la tronche et Stiles avait un peu peur de tenir la chandelle. On proposa plusieurs activités mais aucune ne convenait vraiment pour deux couples et un célibataire. Ils finirent par accepter le cinéma, qui ne demandait pas beaucoup d'interaction sociale et où l'éventuel flirt resterait discret, suivi d'un un fast food. Jackson dit en plaisantant qu'un gros mangeur comme Stiles dans un fast food se ruinerait et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se cotisent pour éviter cela. Alisson le prit au mot, mettant vraiment la proposition sur le tapis, pour se faire pardonner du futur bécotage gênant.

Et ce fut décidé pour le vendredi soir suivant. Pour faire plaisir à Stiles, ils choisirent de voir le dernier Marvel (ou DC comic, Jackson n'avait jamais su faire la différence adapté en film. Cela convenait en fait assez bien car c'était un film d'action avec une histoire pas trop compliquée et un léger fond romantique. Le film était assez prenant et finalement, s'il y eu bécotage, Stiles ne le remarqua même pas.

Au fast food, la discussion post-film fut animée. Lydia trouvait tous les défauts au long métrage alors que Stiles lui trouvait beaucoup de qualités, même si ce n'était pas fidèle au comic. La conversation dériva, et de fil en aiguille, on arriva à des sujets moins passionnés mais ayant l'avantage d'être plus calmes. Jackson trouva finalement que McCall n'était pas le benêt qu'il laissait paraître : il était juste un peu primitif dans ses réactions, faisant énormément confiance à son instinct et avait une réelle envie de faire plaisir aux personnes qui lui était proche.

Jackson s'aperçut aussi que le Stiles public de la cantine n'était pas vraiment différent du Stiles privé qu'il pouvait voir pour le moment. Il était certes plus à l'aise mais n'avait pas par exemple une propension comme certaines personnes à dire du mal des autres dans leur dos (excepté Harris) ou à faire des privates jokes intempestives et incompréhensibles avec son meilleur ami. Stiles était lui-même en toutes circonstances. A la différence de lui qui cessait d'être un trou du cul quand il se retrouvait seul avec Lydia. Il laissait par exemple gagner Danny en un contre un en crosse, parce que c'est fatiguant d'être tout le temps le meilleur et que Danny n'est vraiment pas mauvais.

Le temps passe et les sorties tous les cinq se multiplient, parfois accompagné de Danny. Ils vont manger des glaces, vont à la fête foraine, au théâtre d'extérieur, pique-niquer sous l'insistance des filles, parfois juste des sorties pour faire des minies parties de cross ou de football, que les filles préfèrent. Au lycée, Stiles montait progressivement en grade dans la hiérarchie estudiantine grâce à quelques petits faits : ses progrès en Crosse - les match amicaux avec Danny, Scott et lui-même l'aidaient beaucoup en vérité, ça et le fait que Jackson soit pratiquement sûr qu'il fasse du jogging désormais l'amitié relative affichée avec lui l'attention que lui accordait Lydia - qui d'ailleurs s'est mise à lui donner des conseils vestimentaires qu'il suivait désormais et le corps qu'il était lentement en train de se sculpter.

Jackson avait déjà surpris le regard nouvellement concupiscent de filles dans les couloirs et Jackson n'aimait pas qu'on regarde Stiles de cette manière. Stiles devait éprouver de l'admiration pour lui, les gens ne devaient pas éprouver de l'admiration pour Stiles. Ce n'était pas le but recherché, ce n'était pas le plan, ça ne devrait pas être un effet collatéral. (NdB : MOUHAHAHA, il se fait avoir par son propre plan ! NdA : Déjà jaloux le pauvre petit. ^^)

Il arrivait de plus en plus souvent qu'il ait des conversations avec Stiles et pas forcément provoquées par lui-même. Stiles avait désormais assez de confiance en Jackson pour venir lui parler sans avoir peur de se faire envoyer paître et c'était une petite victoire dans la tête de Jackson. Non pas qu'il pensait que cette intimité était une bonne chose en soi mais c'était sûrement le chemin pour l'admiration que prenait Stiles, et en cela, c'était une bonne chose.

Bien sûr, Jackson gardait toujours en tête son plan et attendait le meilleur moment pour mettre à exécution la suite. Il devait faire en sorte que Stiles lui doive plus de faveurs et l'occasion se présenta bientôt.

L'ordinateur de Lydia eut un problème, elle demanda donc à son petit ami de venir voir s'il pouvait le régler. Elle fit cette demande au milieu du repas et Jackson sauta sur l'occasion. Il se dévalorisa légèrement, au profit de Stiles, disant que c'était ce dernier qui pouvait l'aider au mieux (ce qui était faux puisque c'était Danny le petit génie en informatique). Evidemment Stiles se jeta la tête la première dans l'ouverture, partant dans un monologue au jargon obscur, que Lydia stoppa bien vite, lui intimant l'ordre de venir chez elle après les cours. Stiles se tut et joua rêveusement avec sa nourriture tout le reste de son déjeuner.

Cette fois, au grand soulagement de Jackson, son meilleur ami ne lui fit aucune remarque sur son comportement. Cela aurait pu paraitre suspect d'envoyer le mec amoureux de sa copine chez elle avec sa bénédiction mais Danny devait être soulagé de ne pas avoir été désigné et il ne devait pas vouloir en parler de peur que Jackson ne change d'avis. Tant mieux, cela convenait parfaitement à son plan.

Jackson profita de l'absence de Lydia après l'entrainement de crosse pour jouer un petit peu à son jeu vidéo de combat, ce qu'il n'avait jamais l'occasion de faire quand il était accompagné, que ce soit de sa petite amie ou de son meilleur ami, ni l'un ni l'un n'aimaient ce genre de jeux virtuels. Il profita aussi de sa solitude pour s'épiler le torse et les fesses (NdB : J'imagine la scène, c'est assez drôle XD !) : c'était plus pratique, plus hygiénique et surtout plus esthétique. Seule Lydia savait qu'il le faisait mais elle l'avait poussé à en prendre l'habitude.

Il pensa à Stiles et Lydia qui devaient être ensemble en ce moment. Il espérait presque que Stiles arriverait à embrasser Lydia pour qu'il lui soit encore plus reconnaissant et le fait qu'il se sentirait coupable servirait beaucoup à son plan. Jackson n'était pas vraiment jaloux à l'idée que Lydia embrasse une autre personne. Elle l'avait fait à d'autres avant lui et elle le ferait après. Alors que Stiles, ce serait sûrement son premier baiser et il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il soit pris par une femme avec tellement peu de scrupules que Lydia. Jackson était sûr que pour Stiles, un premier baiser avait de l'importance. Et il ne doutait pas que Lydia puisse lui prendre sans aucune considération, en ne lui laissant que ce simple et amer souvenir d'un amour interdit et douloureux qui ne lui avait jamais rien apporté, pas même le bonheur. (NdB : il devient poete Jackson ^^ ).

Elle n'était pas du genre à le tromper sexuellement mais il lui arrivait d'embrasser d'autres mecs (parfois d'autres filles, en soirée, quand elle pensait que personne ne le saurait), de flirter, de les chauffer mais elle ne faisait jamais vraiment de gestes déplacés. Jackson tolérait cela tant qu'elle restait la petite amie amoureuse et irréprochable aux yeux des autres, tant qu'elle assurait de bien jouer son rôle de faire-valoir.

D'ailleurs, Jackson pensait qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il attendait d'elle et c'était pour ça qu'elle jouait le rôle de gourde alors qu'elle était sûrement deux fois plus intelligente que McCall. Mais cela allait beaucoup mieux à la copine du capitaine de l'équipe de crosse de paraître moins intelligente que lui, même si c'était faux. Non pas que Jackson pense qu'elle était plus intelligente que lui, c'était une fille quand même (NdB : Jackson, sale macho x) !), mais il reconnaissait qu'elle avait une vivacité supérieure à la normale, tout comme Stiles.

Etait-il attiré par les personnes malignes ? Non c'était ridicule, parce qu'il n'était pas attiré par Stiles et il n'aimait pas quand Lydia se montrait meilleure que lui, dans n'importe quelles circonstances. C'était juste que les personnes intelligentes étaient attirées par lui comme papillon et flamme, voilà tout. (NdB : Ahaha, il accepte paaaaaaaas)

Alors qu'il démêlait ses pensées, sa mère l'appela pour le dîner que la femme de ménage avait préparé pendant l'après-midi et laissé au four. Sa mère ne cuisinait jamais et Jackson n'était même pas sûr qu'elle sache. Ils mangeaient soit des plats cuisinés du supermarché ou du traiteur, soit ce que la femme de ménage avait préparé, soit au restaurant quand il n'y avait vraiment rien. Stiles devait être rentré chez lui déjà. (NdB : Super la dernière phrase ! Ca montre bien que ses pensées reviennent toujours à Stiles :3 !)

Après avoir mangé, il hésita à appeler Lydia pour savoir comment s'était passé l'après-midi mais il pensa que cela paraîtrait suspect : ce n'était jamais lui qui appelait sa petite amie, c'était toujours elle qui prenait l'initiative. Habituellement Jackson n'aimait pas entendre son babillage après les cours, alors qu'elle lui avait déjà cassé les oreilles toute la journée et aurait tout le temps de lui parler le lendemain. Lydia était tyrannique sur certains points (elle tenait elle aussi beaucoup à sa réputation) mais elle lui laissait quand même de l'intimité quand il lui faisait savoir qu'il en voulait. Ne pas appeler tous les soirs et ne pas monopoliser son temps faisaient partie de ces choses.

Le lendemain, il se leva et se prépara avec entrain, pressé d'avoir le compte rendu de la soirée. Il savait que Stiles essaierait de cacher un éventuel baiser, et qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, au contraire de Lydia. Il serait sûrement gêné, fuyant ou rêveur.

Jackson était impatient de voir la fin du plan arriver et il se demanda si deux faveurs ne suffisaient pas. Il pouvait compter sur la loyauté et l'honnêteté de Stiles, alors avait-il besoin qu'il lui soit redevable une fois de plus ?

Lydia ne fit d'abord aucun commentaire sur la soirée de la veille quand ils s'assirent côte à côte dans leur première classe du matin. En fait cela ne devait pas être un grand évènement pour elle. Même si Stiles était adorable avec elle et extrêmement serviable, elle ne lui portait pas une grande attention. Elle préférait vanter ses performances de capitaine en crosse, son statut de plus belle fille du lycée, celle avec le plus de style et la fameuse réputation de ses soirées.

Il ne vit pas Stiles avant le déjeuner, et effectivement, il était rêveur, et McCall semblait se moquer gentiment de lui, avec Alisson qui était plus compatissante. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais cela ne l'excluait pas non plus. McCall était plutôt du genre taquin avec son meilleur ami, qui le lui rendait bien, et Alisson était secrètement séduite par cet amour impossible, pourtant profond et sans limite.

Jackson n'arriva pas à faire parler Stiles pendant le repas. Il n'arrivait pas à faire dériver la conversation où il voulait, car Lydia, pernicieusement, contrait ses tentatives. Si Lydia s'y mettait, c'était qu'ils devaient effectivement avoir fait quelque chose.

A la fin de la journée, Jackson réussit enfin à prendre Stiles à part, après l'entrainement de crosse, dans les vestiaires. McCall avait filé et Danny prenait encore sa douche (il les aimait chaudes et très longues... les douches) (NdB : BOUHAHA XD). Il lui demanda si le problème de Lydia avait été long à régler et Stiles répondit évasivement. Jackson comprit bien la manœuvre d'évitement, mais il ne lui permit pas de s'en tirer de la sorte.

Jackson prit un ton plus menaçant et lui demanda s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Stiles avait le regard fuyant mais il répondit fermement que non. Jackson insista, gronda et Stiles le regarda. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes et une expression de détresse était peinte sur son visage. Jackson se tut mais Stiles parla.

Il avait fait sa déclaration à Lydia, qui l'avait repoussé. Il dit qu'elle avait été le plus diplomatique et conciliante possible mais c'était quand même un rejet. Elle lui avait demandé d'abandonner ses espoirs et Stiles ne pouvait s'y résoudre. (NdB : Stilesounet i_i 3 !)

Jackson écouta Stiles raconter combien il l'aimait, depuis combien de temps et surtout pourquoi, sans le couper. Tous les membres de l'équipe de crosse partaient les uns après les autres et il finit seul avec Stiles qui murmurait son désespoir. A la fin de son monologue, il releva les yeux vers Jackson, attendant sa réaction. En voyant ses yeux tristes, il ne put rien dire de méchant ou d'humiliant. Il lui tapota simplement l'épaule et lui caressa le crâne en se levant puis partit, sans aucune parole. Mais il entendit le soupir soulagé de Stiles.

Le lendemain, il paraissait plus enjoué que la veille. McCall le touchait beaucoup (NdB : AAAAAH... Pardon, c'est mon esprit pervers qui s'est agité quand j'ai lu cette phrase xD), comme pour lui assurer sa présence, et il avait vu Allison lui prendre la main et lui chuchoter quelques paroles réconfortantes. Jackson adressa un signe de tête en guise de bonjour à son coéquipier et partit rejoindre sa classe.

Le midi, voyant bien le malaise entre Lydia et Stiles, il se décida à faire en sorte de les rabibocher. Ce serait la troisième faveur. Il proposa pour le vendredi suivant une sortie tous les six (avec Danny) au billard. Stiles et Lydia aimaient beaucoup le billard pour son côté à la fois géométrique et physique. En fait, avoir le compas dans l'oeil faisait qu'ils étaient tous deux très forts, et Lydia faisait moins d'effort qu'à l'ordinaire pour le cacher. L'idée de sortie apporta le premier sourire de la journée sur le visage de Stiles.

En attendant, il parla à Lydia de la confession de Stiles, et en prétextant qu'un joueur avec un chagrin d'amour était moins efficace sur le terrain, lui fit promettre d'essayer d'être amie avec Stiles. Ce ne fut pas si difficile, parce que bien qu'elle le cache bien, elle appréciait le garçon et cela la peinait de le voir aussi malheureux.

La soirée arriva, et sur le parking du bar billard, il retint Lydia qui allait sortir.

- Ce soir, pas question de t'écraser Lydia.

Elle le regarda, étonnée.

- Tu vas sortir le grand jeu. Tu vas exploser les scores, et le mien au passage. Tu vas montrer que tu es la championne du billard, et pas seulement parce qu'on manipule des queues.

Lydia sourit. Les sous-entendus graveleux avaient généralement un impact sur elle.

- Je veux que ce soir, tu donnes le meilleurs de toi-même. Je veux que tu défies Stiles et que tu fasses tout pour le battre et qu'il s'amuse. Je veux que ce soir soit le début de votre amitié.

- Il n'y aura aucune vengeance de ta part, aucune humiliation, aucune remarque ?

- Tu as ma parole.

- _Alea jacta est_.

Lydia sourit voracement et sortit de la voiture. Elle marchait vers le bar avec le panache d'une reine, reprenant son attitude de poupée. Mais le message était passé.

Les parties se succédaient, sans merci. Seul Danny arrivait à rattraper un peu le niveau des adversaires, mais dans l'ensemble, c'était un match sans pitié. Cela faisait du bien à Lydia de se mesurer pour de vrai à quelqu'un et de ne pas recevoir un regard mauvais et cela plaisait à Stiles d'être considéré comme un véritable rival et une personne à part entière de ce fait. Il sentait que Lydia le regardait, le scrutait, tentait de trouver ses failles et il mit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la déjouer en retour.

McCall, Allison et Danny jetaient à intervalles réguliers des regards approbateurs à Jackson. Ils voyaient d'un bon œil la réconciliation des deux adolescents.

Ce soir-là, Lydia le remercia de manière sauvage, mais il prit vraiment du plaisir à la pensée que Stiles serait dès lundi la pipelette qu'il avait toujours été.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	2. Deuxième Partie

Série : Teen Wolf

Titre : Faveurs

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf appartiennent à leurs créateurs, hélas.

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Al Leopan ( rencontrée sur la conversation TW de la page FB Yasha no Naruto )

Rating :** M**. Attention **Lemon** dans ce chapitre !

Statut : Two Shot ( trop long : 26 pages word ! )

Genre : Romance

Couples : Jackson/Stiles

Résumé : Jackson s'arrange pour que Stiles lui soit redevable. Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ?

Contexte : Au début de la 1ère saison, entre l'épisode 1 et 6. Jackson sort avec Lydia, Scott commence à sortir avec Alisson, Lydia et Alisson sont supers copines, et les deux petits couples font des rendez vous communs.

Notes : Je voulais la poster hier mais j'ai oublié. Gomen ! J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez la fin.

* * *

Le lundi, Stiles parut au meilleur de sa forme. D'après ce qu'il comprit, il avait obtenu le numéro de Lydia et ils s'échangeaient des énigmes par texto. Il fut content pour eux de recevoir cette stimulation intellectuelle dont ils manquaient en temps normal. Ils avaient commencé par les classiques, puis les moins connues et en inventèrent finalement eux-mêmes. Fièrement, Stiles en présenta une que Lydia lui avait donnée et qui l'avait fait réfléchir des heures entières.

Cela étonna un peu le reste des Famous mais personne n'osa faire de commentaire. Après tout, Lydia ne répétait pas ses notes et ils n'avaient aucune idée de son niveau.

McCall tenta un check avec lui pour le féliciter de l'humeur de son ami mais Jackson lui opposa un vent. McCall tira un peu la gueule mais ne dit rien.

Jackson pouvait enfin mettre en œuvre la dernière partie de son plan. Il avait fait des faveurs à Stiles qu'il devait maintenant lui rendre. Il ne lui manquait plus que le prétexte pour l'attirer dans ses filets et enfin il aurait la domination qu'il avait toujours voulue, la soumission du garçon et son estime.

Il se fit la réflexion que la décision de réconcilier Lydia et Stiles n'avait pas tout de suite été motivée par les faveurs. Mais c'était sous-entendu, c'était évident, pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille sinon ? En quoi cela l'intéressait de voir Stiles sourire ? Ridicule.

Dans la dernière partie, le point le plus important et le plus difficile était de faire venir Stiles chez lui (NdB : YAHOUUU). Il lui fallait une bonne raison, un solide alibi. Il ne pouvait pas simplement lui demander s'il voulait voir sa collection de crosse. (NdB : j'adore le sous-entendu que c'est xD...)

La chance sourit à Jackson assez tôt car Harris voulu changer les binômes de chimie. Etant auparavant avec Danny, il sauta sur l'occasion pour se mettre avec Stiles. Il prit soin de faire en sorte que cela paraisse fortuit et cela fonctionna. Les binômes devaient faire un exposé et ce serait l'excuse rêvée pour amener Stiles chez lui (en plus vu la vivacité du garçon, ça ne risquait pas de faire baisser sa moyenne). Le sujet était imposé et ne motivait pas vraiment Jackson mais mettre en œuvre la fin de son plan, voilà ce qui incitait Jackson à commencer à travailler le plus tôt possible dessus.

Les filles comme Allison et Lydia savaient bien ce qui se passait quand elles allaient réviser ou travailler avec leurs amoureux (ou simplement un garçon plein d'hormones), mais Stiles aurait-il pu se douter ? Non, et c'était tant mieux. S'il n'appréhendait pas, cela ne serait que meilleur.

Jackson fixa la date la semaine suivante, un mardi. C'était important de ne pas être trop proche du week-end, car le jeudi, vendredi et samedi étaient habituellement réservés à Lydia, et elle aurait pu se poser des questions : la date de rendu était loin et ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient prendre du retard avec une telle avance.

Le jour arriva et Jackson était de plus en plus fébrile. Ce jour-là et la veille, il avait été distrait et inattentif et avait oublié de jouer le rôle du mec méprisant, il avait même été sympathique avec McCall !

Stiles gara sa voiture et sortit, son sac dans une main, son PC dans l'autre. Jackson le vit arriver de sa fenêtre. Il descendit ouvrir quand il sonna et tenta de ne pas paraitre trop pressé. Il tremblait presque d'anticipation. Ils montèrent ensemble et Stiles installa ses affaires sur le grand bureau. Il était plutôt détendu avec Jackson, ce dernier y avait veillé ces dernières semaines. Ils n'étaient pas exactement des amis, mais entretenait une relation cordiale, malgré « l'affaire Lydia » entre eux.

Stiles attaqua le devoir tout de suite. Il avait fait des recherches préalables et était allé emprunter à la bibliothèque des ouvrages en rapport avec le sujet, qu'il n'avait pas encore feuilleté. Il sortit les livres et commença à allumer son ordinateur, mais Jackson le coupa dans son élan. Il referma le PC sans un mot, laissant sa main sur le capot.

« - Jackson, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Nous sommes ici pour bosser le devoir de chimie. Et on va pas y arriver sans mon ordi.

- Je voudrais d'abord que l'on se mette d'accord sur certains points. »

Stiles devait sentir venir la suite, parce qu'il commençait à stresser et à se dandiner sur sa chaise. Il répondit cependant avec une voix ferme.

« - Se mettre d'accord sur quoi, exactement ?

- Je t'ai fait des _faveurs_, que tu vas devoir me rendre.

- Aujourd'hui ? Cet après-midi ?

- Oui, aujourd'hui. »

Jackson ne savait pas vraiment comment Stiles interprétait le regard qu'il lui jetait à présent, mais apparemment il avait compris que ce ne serait pas aussi simple que de faire le devoir seul. Sa voix était à présent chevrotante quand il souffla sa réponse.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai compté trois services, et tu me dois donc trois faveurs. Je suppose que tu sais exactement de quelles situations je parle.

- Lydia, murmura Stiles.

- Parfait. Tu es vraiment aussi intelligent qu'on le dit. »

Stiles leva les yeux vers Jackson. Il y avait un peu de détermination dans son regard, mais aussi pas mal d'apréhension. Jackson se leva de sa chaise et Stiles en fit autant. Ils se firent face et le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse fit signe à son subalterne de se positionner devant le large lit deux places. Stiles triturait l'ourlet de sa chemise, maintenant franchement nerveux.

D'une voix basse et grave, Jackson ordonna :

« - Mets-toi torse nu. »

Cette fois-ci, Stiles afficha un air apeuré. Il devait s'attendre à des sévices quelconques mais Jackson avait d'autres idées en tête. Le jeune homme enleva sa chemise et son tee-shirt à manche longue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Jackson se tourna vers son bureau, ouvrit un des tiroirs, et sortit une paire de menotte flambant neuve. Les yeux de Stiles se firent plus larmoyant.

« - Attache-toi aux barreaux de la tête de lit. »

Il lui lança les menottes, que Stiles regarda avec désespoir, mais grimpa à quatre pattes vers le lit et commença à enfiler une menotte.

« - Sur le dos, face à moi. »

Stiles s'allongea, glissa la chaîne entre les barreaux et l'attacha à son autre poignet.

Le voyant ainsi soumis, Jackson sentit son excitation monter. Il était là où il avait voulu qu'il soit. Enfin pas tout à fait. Son fantasme était plutôt de le voir à genoux, incliné devant lui, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire plus tard. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste profiter du moment.

Pendant de longues minutes, Jackson ne bougea pas, caressant seulement Stiles du regard. Le garçon, se tortillait, mal à l'aise, regardait partout sauf dans la direction du capitaine, et se contenait visiblement pour ne pas pleurer. Il devait penser que Jackson allait l'humilier et le photographier, ou le faire souffrir physiquement.

Mais bien que tout le monde considère que Jackson était un sale con, il ne prenait pas plaisir à la souffrance des gens. Les piques et les remarques sarcastiques suffisaient. Le bizutage ne convenait pas à sa réputation irréprochable et il était intérieurement soulagé que personne n'attende cela de lui.

Mais Stiles était toujours allongé sur son lit, menotté et effrayé.

Jackson alla s'assoir à coté de lui, s'appuyant sur la tête de lit. Il avait envie de toucher le torse pâle qui s'offrait à sa vue, mais n'avait pas envie de terrifier encore plus le petit animal. Il avait envie de poser ses lèvres sur son cou, mais il ne voulait pas de résistance, il voulait l'abandon.

Il avait bien conscience que cette situation ne permettait pas à Stiles d'avoir pleinement confiance en lui, cela l'énervait et le rendait triste.

« - Je vais te toucher, laisse-toi faire, murmura Jackson. »

Il effleura de la pulpe de ses doigts les côtes de Stiles, qui se tendit immédiatement. Mais ses mouvements étaient lents et caressants, tout sauf agressifs. Il remontait presque jusqu'à l'aisselle et descendait circulairement jusqu'aux hanches osseuses. La peau était douce et parsemée de grains de beauté. Il avait un peu la chair de poule mais la pièce était fraîche et il était peu vêtu.

Stiles regardait à l'opposé de Jackson, se concentrant sur la photo de l'équipe de crosse. Cela vexait un peu Jackson, mais à quoi d'autre pouvait-il s'attendre ?

Il posa franchement ses paumes sur le corps offert et explora le ventre et les pectoraux du garçon. Il était vraiment peu poilu : à peine une ligne sous le nombril, et seulement trois poils entre les deux mamelons. Et toujours autant de grains de beauté.

Deux en particuliers attiraient son attention. Celui juste à côté du nombril et celui sous la clavicule. Il avait envie de les lécher, mais c'était encore un peu trop tôt. Il se contenta de les taquiner, de les tracer de ses ongles, passant et repassant ses mains sur tout le torse.

Stiles avait admis l'idée que Jackson le touche et il était détendu. Et distant, comme absent. Mais pas vraiment opposé.

Jackson cessa ses mouvements et retira ses mains du corps de Stiles. Ce dernier eut un mouvement pour regarder ce qui se passait mais s'en empêcha, essayant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la photographie. Jackson attrapa son menton et le força à tourner la tête vers lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux, déterminé, mais tendre en même temps. Il voulait faire comprendre à Stiles qu'il n'avait pas à se méfier.

« - Je vais poser mes lèvres sur toi. »

Stiles tressaillit et tenta d'éloigner son visage de Jackson. Cependant sa prise sur son menton était ferme et il ne réussit qu'à exposer son cou.

Jackson avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec des filles auparavant et il avait parfois réussi à faire naître le désir chez certaines qui voulaient attendre. Alors pourquoi ne réussirait-il pas avec Stiles ?

Il approcha sa bouche de la gorge mais ne laissa que son souffle chaud sur la peau. Il déplaça sa figure jusqu'à la clavicule, la respiration lourde et humide, laissant juste son haleine marquer son passage.

Il espérait créer une apréhension, une envie pour mettre fin à l'attente. Se faire désirer en somme.

Il avait lâché la mâchoire de Stiles le laissant libre de tourner la tête et révéler sa nuque. Tout près de son oreille, il susurra :

« - Tu n'as qu'à penser que c'est quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il lécha rapidement le lobe avant de continuer.

« - Comme Lydia par exemple.

- Lydia ne m'aurait pas attaché à un lit.

- Tu serais étonné de savoir ce qu'elle peut faire, railla Jackson. »

Le capitaine suçota le lobe, passa sa langue sur le cartilage pendant que Stiles semblait cogiter. Il avait même un grain de beauté caché derrière l'oreille. Jackson était sûr qu'il pourrait aussi en trouver sur son crâne, s'il cherchait. Ses mains étaient sages pour le moment, une sur le lit et l'autre sur sa propre hanche.

« - Tu ne vas pas m'humilier, affirma Stiles. »

Le garçon tourna la tête vers lui pour le voir, le privant de son adorable oreille.

« - Non, répondit Jackson.

- Rien de ce qui se passera ici ne sortira de cette pièce ? poursuivit-il.

- Ce n'était pas l'intention première. »

Stiles paraissait complètement décontenancé.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? Et pourquoi ? »

Jackson haussa les épaules.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je veuille ? »

Il profita du silence pour embrasser la tempe du garçon, qui se figea. Il déposa une fine pluie de baisers pour retourner à cette délicieuse oreille goûtée un peu plus tôt. Après cette petite conversation, Jackson se sentait plus libre de céder à ses envies et mordilla plus franchement le lobe, puis embrassa le cou.

Il finit par arriver sur le grain de beauté précédemment convoité sur la clavicule. Il le lécha l'embrassa, le mordit puis le lécha à nouveau.

A présent, Stiles, semblait regarder ce que faisait Jackson et se cambrait légèrement sous les assauts de la langue et des lèvres de Jackson. Encouragé, le capitaine repris ses caresses du bout des doigts sur le ventre et les flancs de son subalterne.

La position était inconfortable pour Jackson, courbé comme il l'était. Il enjamba le bassin de Stiles pour immédiatement continuer ses attouchements. Il traça la mâchoire de sa langue en pinçant un téton, de plus en plus sûr de lui.

« - Jackson, dis-moi pourquoi tu fais ça. »

Il soupira, se releva et regarda Stiles dans les yeux.

« - En quoi est-ce important ? »

Stiles resta quelques secondes à le fixer silencieusement. Il avait un air grave et sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

« - Est-ce que tu as conscience que je suis vierge ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais.

- Non, la question est : est-ce que tu as conscience de ce que tes actions impliquent ? »

Ce fut le tour de Jackson de planter son regard dans celui de Stiles.

« - Pourquoi as-tu envie de me faire ça Jackson ?

- Putain, tu peux pas juste te taire et profiter ?

- Non, je ne peux pas. Pourquoi as-tu envie de me toucher Jackson ?

- Je n'ai pas de réponses à t'apporter. Tais-toi. »

Jackson tenta de l'embrasser pour la première fois sur les lèvres mais Stiles tourna la tête. Le capitaine commençait à s'énerver. Ce stupide gamin ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait.

« - Jackson, il s'agit du souvenir que je vais conserver pour le reste de ma vie. Pourquoi veux-tu m'embrasser ?

- Tu dois payer ta dette. On ne prend pas des engagements que l'on ne peut pas tenir, tu le sais très bien. »

Stiles donna un coup de hanche et il fut à moitié désarçonné. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux mais le garçon ne se démonta pas.

« - Jackson, pourquoi ?

- Putain Stiles. Je ne sais pas POURQUOI ! Je sais juste que tu m'obsèdes depuis quelques années, que tu ne me voies pas, que tu regardes juste Lydia et que ça me met en colère. Je n'aime pas quand McCall te prend dans ses bras ou quand tu souris à Danny, je m'inquiète quand tu prends un coup en Crosse ou que tu n'es pas en cours. (NdB : trop mignon 3)

- Dis-le Jackson, dis pourquoi !

- Il n'y a pas de pourquoi ! Il y a juste ce sentiment honteux tout au fond de moi et cette chaleur quand tu souris et ce besoin de tout le temps te chercher du regard et ce besoin que tu me dises que tu m'admires et que tu es fier de moi, et…

- Jackson, mets des mots là-dessus !

- Putain Stiles ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu veux que je te dise que je t'aime c'est ça ? C'est ça que tu veux entendre ?

- Oui, putain Jackson, c'est ça que je veux ! Et je veux que tu le penses !

- Bah voila, JE T'… »

Jackson stoppa net en plein milieu de sa phrase. Dans sa rage, il n'avait pas conscience de tout ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Il voulait qu'il arrête de l'acculer, il voulait que Stiles cesse d'essayer de demêler ses émotions, il venait de prendre conscience qu'effectivement, il était amoureux de Stiles. Et que cela expliquait tout.

« - Tu quoi, Jackson ? murmura Stiles.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

- Beaucoup d'énervement pour quelque chose de si simple, dit Stiles en relevant sa tête pour poser ses lèvres sur le visage de Jackson. »

Jackson sentit tous ses muscles se détendre d'un coup, et il eut la sensation qu'il allait s'écrouler. Il était amoureux de Stiles, et ce même Stiles acceptait ses sentiments. Le capitaine prit son courage à deux mains et croisa le regard de son coéquipier. Il fut soulagé d'y lire beaucoup de tendresse et un peu de contentement.

Jackson embrassa enfin ses lèvres tout doucement, révérencieusement. Une simple caresse qu'il avait fait tant de fois, mais qui était totalement nouvelle pour Stiles, qui avait déjà fermé les yeux pour savourer.

« - Est-ce que tu vas me détacher maintenant ? demanda Stiles.

-Non, sourit malicieusement Jackson. »

Stiles parut décontenancé. Il fronçait les sourcils et essayait sûrement de lire dans ses pensées. Le capitaine retourna à ses lèvres, les embrassant encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Stiles lui-même essaye de donner des coups de langue impatients. Avec un sourire, Jackson consentit à desserrer la mâchoire pour que leurs langues se rencontrent, enfin. Ils s'explorèrent mutuellement, longtemps, assez pour compter le nombre de dents et connaître les irrégularités du palais, assez pour avoir grignoté leurs lèvres respectives, assez pour que Stiles, toujours attaché, se cambre contre le torse de Jackson. ('tain, la dernière phrase est vraiment cool ! Elle est à la fois marrante (NdB : compter le nombre de dents xD) et à la fois « hot » si j'peux dire ça comme ça.)

Jackson, satisfait du tour que prenaient les choses, enleva son polo et le jeta dans la pièce. Leurs poitrines furent en contact, et il put percevoir un petit soupir sortir des lèvres entrouvertes et rouges de Stiles. Il baisa à nouveau sa bouche, mais son coéquipier semblait désormais avide de nouvelles expériences et esquiva pour aller grignoter son cou, comme lui-même l'avait fait auparavant.

Jackson sourit. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, et s'allongea sur Stiles. Quand il sentit la dureté entre ces cuisses, il se demanda de quoi il avait eu peur. Son état était pire , ce qui, à son avis, ne manquerait pas de ravir et de rendre fier son vis-à-vis. Stiles se tortilla pour mieux le positionner, ce qui eut pour effet de frotter ensemble leurs virilités à travers leurs pantalons.

Stiles afficha un air curieux et se dandina pour recommencer la friction, ce qui fit fermer les yeux de Jackson sous le coup des sensations. Cela l'embarrassait beaucoup. Ce n'était pourtant pas lui le puceau, alors pourquoi ressentait-il tout ça comme s'il l'était ? Comme s'il n'avait jamais été touché par personne ? Lui qui n'aimait généralement pas s'appesantir en préliminaire plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, il venait de passer un quart d'heure à ne rien faire d'autre que d'embrasser, un garçon qui plus est !

Leurs sexes pressés l'un contre l'autre lui faisait pourtant éprouver quelque chose d'inconnu, et il se retenait à grand peine de gémir, alors il fermait les yeux pendant que Stiles jouait avec son bassin pour expérimenter cette friction contre un autre corps qui lui était inconnu.

Cela devint trop difficile à gérer pour Jackson, qui se remit sur ses quatre pattes et alla lui rouler un patin comme rarement il l'avait fait. Ce gars le rendait fou. Si innocent, si curieux, il ne savait pas à quoi il s'exposait à exciter ainsi Jackson.

D'un coup de main expert, le capitaine détacha le bouton du Jean de Stiles et baissa la braguette, pour presque lui arracher son pantalon, ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Il nota avec étonnement qu'il portait un caleçon jaune et noir Batman, un modèle qu'il ne pensait trouver uniquement en taille enfant. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail car il vint se placer entre ses cuisses, attrapa ses chevilles et les noua derrière son dos.

Toujours attaché, toujours curieux, Stiles le regardait faire. Seul son caleçon Batman cachait encore son érection, qui était tout de même assez visible.

Jackson se contenta de le regarder pendant de longues secondes, se passant quelque fois la langue sur les lèvres, comme s'il imaginait un plan diabolique qui aurait pour but de lui faire perdre toute retenue et toute inhibition.

Ce qui était à peu près le cas, mais Jackson était perdu dans ses pensées, se délectant surtout de le voir presque déshabillé, attaché, en érection, le désirant. Il ne se posait aucune question concernant le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux des hommes. Son meilleur ami était gay, et pour lui l'homosexualité était juste une autre possibilité parmi toutes celles qui existaient. Bien sûr, les conversations graveleuses avec Danny lui avait déjà appris tout ce qu'il voudrait savoir pour cette situation – Jackson n'était pas quelqu'un qui était facilement choqué, il avait pu tout entendre. Qu'il ait été amoureux et qu'il ait couché auparavant avec des femmes n'avait rien à voir dans la situation présente, et il espérait qu'il en soit ainsi pour son partenaire.

Il voulait juste prendre son pied, que Stiles prenne son pied et qu'ils aient envie de recommencer une prochaine fois.

« - Jackson… gémit Stiles. Fais quelque chose ! »

Le capitaine se reconcentra sur sa pauvre victime languissante. Il se pencha pour embrasser son ventre et le si malicieux grain de beauté à côté de son nombril. Il le lécha, et lécha le nombril, enfonça la pointe de sa langue dans le petit trou, fit le tour dans un sens, dans un autre, bref le torturant, lui faisant subir les pires outrages (pour un nombril) alors que Stiles se cambrait et gémissait de plaisir sous les assauts qui lui était auparavant inconnus.

Jackson était content que ce soit un de ses points érogènes, et espérait en trouver d'autre, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait vraiment envie d'aller plus loin, et de perdre l'esprit de Stiles dans les limbes du plaisir.

« - Stiles, quand je commence quelque chose, j'aime finir les choses correctement, jusqu'au bout, dit Jackson de sa voix la plus grave, la plus envoûtante (en tout cas l'espérait-il). »

Stiles ouvrit ses yeux voilés, lui jeta un regard de pure lubricité avant d'essayer de s'asseoir pour quémander un baiser, que Jackson lui donna immédiatement.

« -Fais tout ce que tu rêves de me faire, et tout ce que je rêve que tu me fasses. »

C'était suffisant pour Jackson. Il enleva ses propres vêtements, ne laissant même pas le caleçon Hugo Boss, et retira le Batman de Stiles. Il attrapa des coussins pour les caler sous les reins de son amant et le surélever. Il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant à la cerise dans sa table de nuit, et enduit sa main droite.

Il lubrifia le sexe de Stiles qui gémit sous la caresse. Impatient, il n'avait pas pris le temps de le regarder pendant le déshabillage, alors il se força à ralentir et à l'admirer.

Stiles n'était pas un canon de beauté à proprement parler, pas comme lui. Mais le voir à présent nu, attaché, suppliant, en sueur, les lèvres rouges et les yeux voilés, c'était un spectacle dont il espérait ne jamais se lasser. Il observa le sexe tendu vers le ciel, alors que le sien était tendu vers son partenaire. Il contempla la peau luisante et les grains de beauté parsemés sur tout le corps, des pieds jusqu'au visage. Il se délecta de la vision, oubliant un instant son propre désir.

Mais bien vite le gémissement impatient de Stiles le ramena à l'action. Il s'allongea sur le lit, le nez entre ses cuisses, la main sur le pénis de Stiles, qui bougeait déjà les hanches, haletant. Mais Jackson avait d'autres projets.

Il passa un doigt lubrifié sur les testicules de Stiles, testant un instant leur élasticité, puis sur le scrotum et enfin sur l'anus. Il rajouta du lubrifiant, et traça du doigt le muscle sensible, qui tressaillait sous ses attentions. Quand il fut bien enduit de lubrifiant parfumé, il se risqua enfin à donner un coup de langue, et obtenu un long gémissement en récompense.

Jackson aimait pratiquer les cunnilingus en temps normal. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir le pouvoir, celui de donner la jouissance ou de laisser la frustration. Il adorait les réactions de ses partenaires. Certains pensaient que c'était s'abaisser de poser ses lèvres sur le sexe de quelqu'un, qu'on perdait la domination, mais Jackson savait que c'était tout le contraire. De même les fellations donnaient le pouvoir à celui ou celle qui la pratiquait, et non pas à celui qui la recevait.

Lydia n'avait pas le même raisonnement, mais qu'importe, elle aimait en recevoir et il aimait en donner.

Et c'était pour ces mêmes raisons qu'il allait présentement offrir un anulingus à Stiles. Parce qu'il avait appris de Danny que cette caresse pouvait réduire en flaque n'importe quel garçon, pourvu qu'il soit ouvert à la pratique et assez excité (les filles aussi sûrement, mais ça, Danny ne pouvait pas le confirmer). Et Stiles semblait même quémandeur. Jackson se demanda instant s'il s'était déjà masturbé en utilisant cette partie de son corps, mais il repoussa la pensée pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Qu'il l'ait fait ou non, ce qui allait suivre allait le faire crier, et son prénom si possible.

Il lapa le trou et Stiles trembla. Il assura les jambes sur les épaules et attrapa le sexe circoncis de sa main droite lubrifiée. Jackson goûta le lubrifiant cerise, traça le contour du muscle encore et encore, dans un sens, dans l'autre, lapa une fois de plus, masturba le sexe désireux.

Son manège dura jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit un début de sanglot. Il délaissa ses jouets et alla embrasser la bouche de Stiles, qui luttait contre les menottes, visiblement désireux de le pendre dans ses bras. Mais Jackson, sadique jusqu'au bout, ne le détacha pas pour autant.

« - Chuuuut, ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras ce que tu veux … »

Jackson retourna se placer entre les jambes du garçon. Il rajouta du lubrifiant, et cette fois, au lieu de seulement taquiner l'entrée, il enfonça sa langue dans le trou qui n'était plus si crispé. Le long soupir qui en découla le motiva d'autant plus et il fit de son mieux pour bouger sa main sur le pénis et le pénétrer de sa langue. Mais bientôt cela ne fut plus suffisant pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Jackson se releva sur ses genoux, sans dégager sa main droite. De la gauche, il arriva à remettre du lubrifiant sur ses doigts, pour finalement enfoncer son index dans l'anus de Stiles. Ce dernier se détendit soudainement, poussant un petit cri de surprise, qui tira un sourire à Jackson. Il bougea son doigt sans difficulté et en ajouta un deuxième. Quelques mouvements de ciseaux plus tard, il en ajouta finalement un troisième, et chercha sa prostate Méticuleusement, il chercha sur la paroi. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvée quand Stiles poussa un grand cri et lui souffla un ''recommence'' langoureux Ce qu'il fit avec plaisir, rien que pour arracher d'autres délicieux sons de la bouche de son amant.

Ne pouvant pas vraiment le préparer plus que cela à ce qui allait suivre, il libera ses mains pour attraper un préservatif et l'enfiler. Stiles essayait de se redresser pour le voir mais il semblait tellement faible et amorphe à cause du plaisir qu'il réussit à peine avant de retomber sur le matelas.

Jackson se plaça entre ses jambes, à genoux, et écarta ses cuisses au maximum pour avoir une pleine vue sur ce qui allait se passer. Il guida son sexe et entra son gland d'une petite poussée qui fit gémir une fois de plus Stiles. Décidément, le capitaine adorait ces gémissements, et allait s'employer à en tirer le plus possible, ainsi que d'autres sons tout aussi délectables.

Il entra le reste de son pénis lentement, sortant et remettant même parfois du lubrifiant (ce n'était pas une femme, le conduit n'était pas auto-lubrifié). Il arriva enfin à la garde, quand ses testicules touchèrent les fesses de son amant, et s'arrêta avec un soupir.

Il regarda Stiles froncer les sourcils et se mordre l'intérieur des joues. Il assura son équilibre et leva sa main pour aller caresser le visage aux traits douloureux. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux au contact et capta son regard. Tant d'abandon était difficile à soutenir mais il s'accrocha au regard, s'y perdant presque.

Il réalisa soudainement qu'il était en train de prendre la virginité de Stiles, réellement, définitivement. Il était dans son corps, il allait prendre du plaisir, il allait tenter de lui en donner, mais à partir de ce moment il ne serait plus la même personne, il en sortirait grandi.

Stiles poussa un peu sur ses pieds pour ajuster sa position et ce minuscule mouvement suffit à Jackson pour presque perdre la raison. Ce moment n'était pas seulement important pour le garçon, il était très important pour lui aussi : il allait pour la première fois de sa vie faire l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Et cela faisait voler des papillons dans sa poitrine et l'excitait terriblement en même temps.

Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se rappelait même pas avoir fermé, et tenta de garder le contrôle. Son regard voyagea du sexe de Stiles jusqu'à ses yeux, auxquels il demanda la permission de bouger. Qui lui fut accordée avec un sourire tendre.

Il voyait bien que son amant avait envie d'avoir la liberté de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui mais il était un peu tard pour le détacher.

Il amorça un premier mouvement en se retirant lentement et en rengainant d'un coup sec. Il n'y eut pas de gémissement de douleur, alors il essaya une deuxième fois plus vite, puis une troisième pour enfin s'autoriser à vraiment enchaîner les coups de butoir.

Stiles était si serré et sensible, il pouvait entendre ses gémissements et ses cris, il pouvait sentir ses jambes s'enrouler autour de ses hanches et le serrer toujours plus fort, bien que cela le gênait. Il gardait les yeux fermés parce qu'il pensait que la vue de Stiles prenant du plaisir pourrait faire exploser le sien. Il se contenta d'écouter attentivement pour se guider, pour trouver l'angle et la profondeur, pour frapper la prostate. Il y parvint après quelques essais et les gémissements sonnèrent alors bien plus érotiques.

Jackson n'était pas loin de la jouissance. Les yeux toujours clos, il se stabilisa sur ses genoux, desserra les jambes de Stiles d'une main et attrapa son pénis humide de l'autre. Il tenta de trouver un rythme qui leur convienne à tous les deux tout en pilonnant la prostate à chaque coup.

Quand vraiment il sentit qu'ils ne pourraient plus tenir longtemps, il s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux. Et il ne fut pas déçu. En regardant le corps luisant, le sexe dégoulinant, le dos cambré, les lèvres rouges mordues, les paupières serrées et l'expression de plaisir sur le visage de Stiles, il se sentit durcir encore d'un cran. Jackson grogna le nom de son partenaire, qui ouvrit les yeux et le regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, complètement admiratif.

Enthousiasmé par ce regard, il frappa la prostate d'un ultime coup et serra sa main sur l'érection de Stiles pour finalement le faire jouir. Il cria son prénom en se cambra au maximum et cela suffit à le faire venir aussi.

Tanguant, Jackson réussit à tenir à genoux, pour se retirer doucement, poser délicatement les jambes de Stiles sur le matelas et s'asseoir. Il prit quelques respirations et remonta à la tête de lit pour détacher Stiles. Le cliquetis des menottes lui fit ouvrir les yeux, il put enfin descendre ses bras. Il posa une main sur son ventre souillé de sperme, et l'autre sur la hanche de Jackson allongé sur le côté tout près de lui. Il lui sourit et se leva enfin pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ceci fait, il s'affala à nouveau sur l'oreiller.

Jackson ne voulait pas parler le premier, il attendit donc que Stiles prenne la parole.

« - Bon, on s'y met à ce devoir de chimie ? »

Jackson tomba de haut. C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ? Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il avait pris sa virginité, lui avait fait l'amour, l'avait fait jouir comme jamais encore et il se préoccupait du devoir ?! Il se sentait déçu, humilié, triste, et bien d'autres choses encore.

Il sentit quelque chose effleurer ses lèvres et leva les yeux vers Stiles.

« -Ne fais pas cette tête, supplia Stiles. Je plaisantais. »

Stiles bougea et le prit dans ses bras, le forçant à poser sa tête contre le torse tacheté de grains de beauté.

« - Alors dis-moi ce que tu ressens, murmura Jackson. »

Stiles se tut un long moment et tout ce temps le cœur de Jackson se serra.

« - Déjà, j'ai adoré le sexe avec toi. J'espère que c'est tout le temps comme ça et que ça peut même être mieux.

- La rumeur dit que je suis un Sex God, c'est donc vrai, railla le capitaine.

- Ensuite, je suis très touché par tes sentiments, même si je ne comprends pas vraiment comme ils ont pu apparaître.

- Moi non plus.

- Néanmoins, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens pour toi. Il y a bien sûr du désir mais aussi de la tendresse, de la sympathie, de l'admiration, de la bienveillance, un peu d'agacement et d'exaspération, de l'estime, de l'indulgence et d'autres choses … Mais je ne sais pas si je peux parler d'amour.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé te prendre ?

- Mec, je vais te dire un secret.

- Je ne suis pas très bon pour garder les secrets Stiles.

- Tu garderas celui là. Je matte plus de porno gay que de pornos hétéros ou lesbiens.

- Et ça veut dire que … quoi ?

- Que ça fait un moment que je fantasme sur ce genre de pratique Jackson. Que j'en avais envie. Et j'avais raison, j'ai adoré ça.

- Mais tu n'avais pas envie de donner ta virginité à quelqu'un que tu aimais ?

- Non, pas forcément. Juste à quelqu'un en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Et j'ai su que je pouvais quand tu m'as regardé avec cet air perdu et que tu t'es finalement avoué que tu m'aimais. »

Jackson attendit qu'il continue mais Stiles semblait réfléchir.

« - En tout cas, si tu le veux bien, nous pouvons continuer à ne pas faire nos devoirs ensemble, que je puisse me faire une idée de ce que c'est de sortir avec quelqu'un, du sexe, et que je puisse te dire si finalement je t'aime.

- Ça me paraît une bonne idée. »

Il aurait tout le temps par la suite pour tenter de s'approprier son cœur. Tant qu'il restait avec lui, rien ne pressait.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Que pensez vous de la réaction de Stiles ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

PS : Pour les notes avec ma Beta, moi j'adore ça, alors je les laisse. Mais y'en a moins dans ce chapitre.

Série : Teen Wolf

Titre : Faveurs

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf appartiennent à leurs créateurs, hélas.

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Al Leopan ( rencontrée sur la conversation TW de la page FB Yasha no Naruto )

Rating :** M**. Attention **Lemon** dans ce chapitre !

Statut : Two Shot ( trop long : 26 pages word ! )

Genre : Romance

Couples : Jackson/Stiles

Résumé : Jackson s'arrange pour que Stiles lui soit redevable. Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ?

Contexte : Au début de la 1ère saison, entre l'épisode 1 et 6. Jackson sort avec Lydia, Scott commence à sortir avec Alisson, Lydia et Alisson sont supers copines, et les deux petits couples font des rendez vous communs.

Notes : Je voulais la poster hier mais j'ai oublié. Gomen ! J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez la fin.

* * *

Le lundi, Stiles parut au meilleur de sa forme. D'après ce qu'il comprit, il avait obtenu le numéro de Lydia et ils s'échangeaient des énigmes par texto. Il fut content pour eux de recevoir cette stimulation intellectuelle dont ils manquaient en temps normal. Ils avaient commencé par les classiques, puis les moins connues et en inventèrent finalement eux-mêmes. Fièrement, Stiles en présenta une que Lydia lui avait donnée et qui l'avait fait réfléchir des heures entières.

Cela étonna un peu le reste des Famous mais personne n'osa faire de commentaire. Après tout, Lydia ne répétait pas ses notes et ils n'avaient aucune idée de son niveau.

McCall tenta un check avec lui pour le féliciter de l'humeur de son ami mais Jackson lui opposa un vent. McCall tira un peu la gueule mais ne dit rien.

Jackson pouvait enfin mettre en œuvre la dernière partie de son plan. Il avait fait des faveurs à Stiles qu'il devait maintenant lui rendre. Il ne lui manquait plus que le prétexte pour l'attirer dans ses filets et enfin il aurait la domination qu'il avait toujours voulue, la soumission du garçon et son estime.

Il se fit la réflexion que la décision de réconcilier Lydia et Stiles n'avait pas tout de suite été motivée par les faveurs. Mais c'était sous-entendu, c'était évident, pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille sinon ? En quoi cela l'intéressait de voir Stiles sourire ? Ridicule.

Dans la dernière partie, le point le plus important et le plus difficile était de faire venir Stiles chez lui (NdB : YAHOUUU). Il lui fallait une bonne raison, un solide alibi. Il ne pouvait pas simplement lui demander s'il voulait voir sa collection de crosse. (NdB : j'adore le sous-entendu que c'est xD...)

La chance sourit à Jackson assez tôt car Harris voulu changer les binômes de chimie. Etant auparavant avec Danny, il sauta sur l'occasion pour se mettre avec Stiles. Il prit soin de faire en sorte que cela paraisse fortuit et cela fonctionna. Les binômes devaient faire un exposé et ce serait l'excuse rêvée pour amener Stiles chez lui (en plus vu la vivacité du garçon, ça ne risquait pas de faire baisser sa moyenne). Le sujet était imposé et ne motivait pas vraiment Jackson mais mettre en œuvre la fin de son plan, voilà ce qui incitait Jackson à commencer à travailler le plus tôt possible dessus.

Les filles comme Allison et Lydia savaient bien ce qui se passait quand elles allaient réviser ou travailler avec leurs amoureux (ou simplement un garçon plein d'hormones), mais Stiles aurait-il pu se douter ? Non, et c'était tant mieux. S'il n'appréhendait pas, cela ne serait que meilleur.

Jackson fixa la date la semaine suivante, un mardi. C'était important de ne pas être trop proche du week-end, car le jeudi, vendredi et samedi étaient habituellement réservés à Lydia, et elle aurait pu se poser des questions : la date de rendu était loin et ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient prendre du retard avec une telle avance.

Le jour arriva et Jackson était de plus en plus fébrile. Ce jour-là et la veille, il avait été distrait et inattentif et avait oublié de jouer le rôle du mec méprisant, il avait même été sympathique avec McCall !

Stiles gara sa voiture et sortit, son sac dans une main, son PC dans l'autre. Jackson le vit arriver de sa fenêtre. Il descendit ouvrir quand il sonna et tenta de ne pas paraitre trop pressé. Il tremblait presque d'anticipation. Ils montèrent ensemble et Stiles installa ses affaires sur le grand bureau. Il était plutôt détendu avec Jackson, ce dernier y avait veillé ces dernières semaines. Ils n'étaient pas exactement des amis, mais entretenait une relation cordiale, malgré « l'affaire Lydia » entre eux.

Stiles attaqua le devoir tout de suite. Il avait fait des recherches préalables et était allé emprunter à la bibliothèque des ouvrages en rapport avec le sujet, qu'il n'avait pas encore feuilleté. Il sortit les livres et commença à allumer son ordinateur, mais Jackson le coupa dans son élan. Il referma le PC sans un mot, laissant sa main sur le capot.

« - Jackson, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Nous sommes ici pour bosser le devoir de chimie. Et on va pas y arriver sans mon ordi.

- Je voudrais d'abord que l'on se mette d'accord sur certains points. »

Stiles devait sentir venir la suite, parce qu'il commençait à stresser et à se dandiner sur sa chaise. Il répondit cependant avec une voix ferme.

« - Se mettre d'accord sur quoi, exactement ?

- Je t'ai fait des _faveurs_, que tu vas devoir me rendre.

- Aujourd'hui ? Cet après-midi ?

- Oui, aujourd'hui. »

Jackson ne savait pas vraiment comment Stiles interprétait le regard qu'il lui jetait à présent, mais apparemment il avait compris que ce ne serait pas aussi simple que de faire le devoir seul. Sa voix était à présent chevrotante quand il souffla sa réponse.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai compté trois services, et tu me dois donc trois faveurs. Je suppose que tu sais exactement de quelles situations je parle.

- Lydia, murmura Stiles.

- Parfait. Tu es vraiment aussi intelligent qu'on le dit. »

Stiles leva les yeux vers Jackson. Il y avait un peu de détermination dans son regard, mais aussi pas mal d'apréhension. Jackson se leva de sa chaise et Stiles en fit autant. Ils se firent face et le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse fit signe à son subalterne de se positionner devant le large lit deux places. Stiles triturait l'ourlet de sa chemise, maintenant franchement nerveux.

D'une voix basse et grave, Jackson ordonna :

« - Mets-toi torse nu. »

Cette fois-ci, Stiles afficha un air apeuré. Il devait s'attendre à des sévices quelconques mais Jackson avait d'autres idées en tête. Le jeune homme enleva sa chemise et son tee-shirt à manche longue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Jackson se tourna vers son bureau, ouvrit un des tiroirs, et sortit une paire de menotte flambant neuve. Les yeux de Stiles se firent plus larmoyant.

« - Attache-toi aux barreaux de la tête de lit. »

Il lui lança les menottes, que Stiles regarda avec désespoir, mais grimpa à quatre pattes vers le lit et commença à enfiler une menotte.

« - Sur le dos, face à moi. »

Stiles s'allongea, glissa la chaîne entre les barreaux et l'attacha à son autre poignet.

Le voyant ainsi soumis, Jackson sentit son excitation monter. Il était là où il avait voulu qu'il soit. Enfin pas tout à fait. Son fantasme était plutôt de le voir à genoux, incliné devant lui, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire plus tard. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste profiter du moment.

Pendant de longues minutes, Jackson ne bougea pas, caressant seulement Stiles du regard. Le garçon, se tortillait, mal à l'aise, regardait partout sauf dans la direction du capitaine, et se contenait visiblement pour ne pas pleurer. Il devait penser que Jackson allait l'humilier et le photographier, ou le faire souffrir physiquement.

Mais bien que tout le monde considère que Jackson était un sale con, il ne prenait pas plaisir à la souffrance des gens. Les piques et les remarques sarcastiques suffisaient. Le bizutage ne convenait pas à sa réputation irréprochable et il était intérieurement soulagé que personne n'attende cela de lui.

Mais Stiles était toujours allongé sur son lit, menotté et effrayé.

Jackson alla s'assoir à coté de lui, s'appuyant sur la tête de lit. Il avait envie de toucher le torse pâle qui s'offrait à sa vue, mais n'avait pas envie de terrifier encore plus le petit animal. Il avait envie de poser ses lèvres sur son cou, mais il ne voulait pas de résistance, il voulait l'abandon.

Il avait bien conscience que cette situation ne permettait pas à Stiles d'avoir pleinement confiance en lui, cela l'énervait et le rendait triste.

« - Je vais te toucher, laisse-toi faire, murmura Jackson. »

Il effleura de la pulpe de ses doigts les côtes de Stiles, qui se tendit immédiatement. Mais ses mouvements étaient lents et caressants, tout sauf agressifs. Il remontait presque jusqu'à l'aisselle et descendait circulairement jusqu'aux hanches osseuses. La peau était douce et parsemée de grains de beauté. Il avait un peu la chair de poule mais la pièce était fraîche et il était peu vêtu.

Stiles regardait à l'opposé de Jackson, se concentrant sur la photo de l'équipe de crosse. Cela vexait un peu Jackson, mais à quoi d'autre pouvait-il s'attendre ?

Il posa franchement ses paumes sur le corps offert et explora le ventre et les pectoraux du garçon. Il était vraiment peu poilu : à peine une ligne sous le nombril, et seulement trois poils entre les deux mamelons. Et toujours autant de grains de beauté.

Deux en particuliers attiraient son attention. Celui juste à côté du nombril et celui sous la clavicule. Il avait envie de les lécher, mais c'était encore un peu trop tôt. Il se contenta de les taquiner, de les tracer de ses ongles, passant et repassant ses mains sur tout le torse.

Stiles avait admis l'idée que Jackson le touche et il était détendu. Et distant, comme absent. Mais pas vraiment opposé.

Jackson cessa ses mouvements et retira ses mains du corps de Stiles. Ce dernier eut un mouvement pour regarder ce qui se passait mais s'en empêcha, essayant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la photographie. Jackson attrapa son menton et le força à tourner la tête vers lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux, déterminé, mais tendre en même temps. Il voulait faire comprendre à Stiles qu'il n'avait pas à se méfier.

« - Je vais poser mes lèvres sur toi. »

Stiles tressaillit et tenta d'éloigner son visage de Jackson. Cependant sa prise sur son menton était ferme et il ne réussit qu'à exposer son cou.

Jackson avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec des filles auparavant et il avait parfois réussi à faire naître le désir chez certaines qui voulaient attendre. Alors pourquoi ne réussirait-il pas avec Stiles ?

Il approcha sa bouche de la gorge mais ne laissa que son souffle chaud sur la peau. Il déplaça sa figure jusqu'à la clavicule, la respiration lourde et humide, laissant juste son haleine marquer son passage.

Il espérait créer une apréhension, une envie pour mettre fin à l'attente. Se faire désirer en somme.

Il avait lâché la mâchoire de Stiles le laissant libre de tourner la tête et révéler sa nuque. Tout près de son oreille, il susurra :

« - Tu n'as qu'à penser que c'est quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il lécha rapidement le lobe avant de continuer.

« - Comme Lydia par exemple.

- Lydia ne m'aurait pas attaché à un lit.

- Tu serais étonné de savoir ce qu'elle peut faire, railla Jackson. »

Le capitaine suçota le lobe, passa sa langue sur le cartilage pendant que Stiles semblait cogiter. Il avait même un grain de beauté caché derrière l'oreille. Jackson était sûr qu'il pourrait aussi en trouver sur son crâne, s'il cherchait. Ses mains étaient sages pour le moment, une sur le lit et l'autre sur sa propre hanche.

« - Tu ne vas pas m'humilier, affirma Stiles. »

Le garçon tourna la tête vers lui pour le voir, le privant de son adorable oreille.

« - Non, répondit Jackson.

- Rien de ce qui se passera ici ne sortira de cette pièce ? poursuivit-il.

- Ce n'était pas l'intention première. »

Stiles paraissait complètement décontenancé.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? Et pourquoi ? »

Jackson haussa les épaules.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je veuille ? »

Il profita du silence pour embrasser la tempe du garçon, qui se figea. Il déposa une fine pluie de baisers pour retourner à cette délicieuse oreille goûtée un peu plus tôt. Après cette petite conversation, Jackson se sentait plus libre de céder à ses envies et mordilla plus franchement le lobe, puis embrassa le cou.

Il finit par arriver sur le grain de beauté précédemment convoité sur la clavicule. Il le lécha l'embrassa, le mordit puis le lécha à nouveau.

A présent, Stiles, semblait regarder ce que faisait Jackson et se cambrait légèrement sous les assauts de la langue et des lèvres de Jackson. Encouragé, le capitaine repris ses caresses du bout des doigts sur le ventre et les flancs de son subalterne.

La position était inconfortable pour Jackson, courbé comme il l'était. Il enjamba le bassin de Stiles pour immédiatement continuer ses attouchements. Il traça la mâchoire de sa langue en pinçant un téton, de plus en plus sûr de lui.

« - Jackson, dis-moi pourquoi tu fais ça. »

Il soupira, se releva et regarda Stiles dans les yeux.

« - En quoi est-ce important ? »

Stiles resta quelques secondes à le fixer silencieusement. Il avait un air grave et sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

« - Est-ce que tu as conscience que je suis vierge ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais.

- Non, la question est : est-ce que tu as conscience de ce que tes actions impliquent ? »

Ce fut le tour de Jackson de planter son regard dans celui de Stiles.

« - Pourquoi as-tu envie de me faire ça Jackson ?

- Putain, tu peux pas juste te taire et profiter ?

- Non, je ne peux pas. Pourquoi as-tu envie de me toucher Jackson ?

- Je n'ai pas de réponses à t'apporter. Tais-toi. »

Jackson tenta de l'embrasser pour la première fois sur les lèvres mais Stiles tourna la tête. Le capitaine commençait à s'énerver. Ce stupide gamin ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait.

« - Jackson, il s'agit du souvenir que je vais conserver pour le reste de ma vie. Pourquoi veux-tu m'embrasser ?

- Tu dois payer ta dette. On ne prend pas des engagements que l'on ne peut pas tenir, tu le sais très bien. »

Stiles donna un coup de hanche et il fut à moitié désarçonné. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux mais le garçon ne se démonta pas.

« - Jackson, pourquoi ?

- Putain Stiles. Je ne sais pas POURQUOI ! Je sais juste que tu m'obsèdes depuis quelques années, que tu ne me voies pas, que tu regardes juste Lydia et que ça me met en colère. Je n'aime pas quand McCall te prend dans ses bras ou quand tu souris à Danny, je m'inquiète quand tu prends un coup en Crosse ou que tu n'es pas en cours. (NdB : trop mignon 3)

- Dis-le Jackson, dis pourquoi !

- Il n'y a pas de pourquoi ! Il y a juste ce sentiment honteux tout au fond de moi et cette chaleur quand tu souris et ce besoin de tout le temps te chercher du regard et ce besoin que tu me dises que tu m'admires et que tu es fier de moi, et…

- Jackson, mets des mots là-dessus !

- Putain Stiles ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu veux que je te dise que je t'aime c'est ça ? C'est ça que tu veux entendre ?

- Oui, putain Jackson, c'est ça que je veux ! Et je veux que tu le penses !

- Bah voila, JE T'… »

Jackson stoppa net en plein milieu de sa phrase. Dans sa rage, il n'avait pas conscience de tout ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Il voulait qu'il arrête de l'acculer, il voulait que Stiles cesse d'essayer de demêler ses émotions, il venait de prendre conscience qu'effectivement, il était amoureux de Stiles. Et que cela expliquait tout.

« - Tu quoi, Jackson ? murmura Stiles.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

- Beaucoup d'énervement pour quelque chose de si simple, dit Stiles en relevant sa tête pour poser ses lèvres sur le visage de Jackson. »

Jackson sentit tous ses muscles se détendre d'un coup, et il eut la sensation qu'il allait s'écrouler. Il était amoureux de Stiles, et ce même Stiles acceptait ses sentiments. Le capitaine prit son courage à deux mains et croisa le regard de son coéquipier. Il fut soulagé d'y lire beaucoup de tendresse et un peu de contentement.

Jackson embrassa enfin ses lèvres tout doucement, révérencieusement. Une simple caresse qu'il avait fait tant de fois, mais qui était totalement nouvelle pour Stiles, qui avait déjà fermé les yeux pour savourer.

« - Est-ce que tu vas me détacher maintenant ? demanda Stiles.

-Non, sourit malicieusement Jackson. »

Stiles parut décontenancé. Il fronçait les sourcils et essayait sûrement de lire dans ses pensées. Le capitaine retourna à ses lèvres, les embrassant encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Stiles lui-même essaye de donner des coups de langue impatients. Avec un sourire, Jackson consentit à desserrer la mâchoire pour que leurs langues se rencontrent, enfin. Ils s'explorèrent mutuellement, longtemps, assez pour compter le nombre de dents et connaître les irrégularités du palais, assez pour avoir grignoté leurs lèvres respectives, assez pour que Stiles, toujours attaché, se cambre contre le torse de Jackson. ('tain, la dernière phrase est vraiment cool ! Elle est à la fois marrante (NdB : compter le nombre de dents xD) et à la fois « hot » si j'peux dire ça comme ça.)

Jackson, satisfait du tour que prenaient les choses, enleva son polo et le jeta dans la pièce. Leurs poitrines furent en contact, et il put percevoir un petit soupir sortir des lèvres entrouvertes et rouges de Stiles. Il baisa à nouveau sa bouche, mais son coéquipier semblait désormais avide de nouvelles expériences et esquiva pour aller grignoter son cou, comme lui-même l'avait fait auparavant.

Jackson sourit. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, et s'allongea sur Stiles. Quand il sentit la dureté entre ces cuisses, il se demanda de quoi il avait eu peur. Son état était pire , ce qui, à son avis, ne manquerait pas de ravir et de rendre fier son vis-à-vis. Stiles se tortilla pour mieux le positionner, ce qui eut pour effet de frotter ensemble leurs virilités à travers leurs pantalons.

Stiles afficha un air curieux et se dandina pour recommencer la friction, ce qui fit fermer les yeux de Jackson sous le coup des sensations. Cela l'embarrassait beaucoup. Ce n'était pourtant pas lui le puceau, alors pourquoi ressentait-il tout ça comme s'il l'était ? Comme s'il n'avait jamais été touché par personne ? Lui qui n'aimait généralement pas s'appesantir en préliminaire plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, il venait de passer un quart d'heure à ne rien faire d'autre que d'embrasser, un garçon qui plus est !

Leurs sexes pressés l'un contre l'autre lui faisait pourtant éprouver quelque chose d'inconnu, et il se retenait à grand peine de gémir, alors il fermait les yeux pendant que Stiles jouait avec son bassin pour expérimenter cette friction contre un autre corps qui lui était inconnu.

Cela devint trop difficile à gérer pour Jackson, qui se remit sur ses quatre pattes et alla lui rouler un patin comme rarement il l'avait fait. Ce gars le rendait fou. Si innocent, si curieux, il ne savait pas à quoi il s'exposait à exciter ainsi Jackson.

D'un coup de main expert, le capitaine détacha le bouton du Jean de Stiles et baissa la braguette, pour presque lui arracher son pantalon, ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Il nota avec étonnement qu'il portait un caleçon jaune et noir Batman, un modèle qu'il ne pensait trouver uniquement en taille enfant. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail car il vint se placer entre ses cuisses, attrapa ses chevilles et les noua derrière son dos.

Toujours attaché, toujours curieux, Stiles le regardait faire. Seul son caleçon Batman cachait encore son érection, qui était tout de même assez visible.

Jackson se contenta de le regarder pendant de longues secondes, se passant quelque fois la langue sur les lèvres, comme s'il imaginait un plan diabolique qui aurait pour but de lui faire perdre toute retenue et toute inhibition.

Ce qui était à peu près le cas, mais Jackson était perdu dans ses pensées, se délectant surtout de le voir presque déshabillé, attaché, en érection, le désirant. Il ne se posait aucune question concernant le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux des hommes. Son meilleur ami était gay, et pour lui l'homosexualité était juste une autre possibilité parmi toutes celles qui existaient. Bien sûr, les conversations graveleuses avec Danny lui avait déjà appris tout ce qu'il voudrait savoir pour cette situation – Jackson n'était pas quelqu'un qui était facilement choqué, il avait pu tout entendre. Qu'il ait été amoureux et qu'il ait couché auparavant avec des femmes n'avait rien à voir dans la situation présente, et il espérait qu'il en soit ainsi pour son partenaire.

Il voulait juste prendre son pied, que Stiles prenne son pied et qu'ils aient envie de recommencer une prochaine fois.

« - Jackson… gémit Stiles. Fais quelque chose ! »

Le capitaine se reconcentra sur sa pauvre victime languissante. Il se pencha pour embrasser son ventre et le si malicieux grain de beauté à côté de son nombril. Il le lécha, et lécha le nombril, enfonça la pointe de sa langue dans le petit trou, fit le tour dans un sens, dans un autre, bref le torturant, lui faisant subir les pires outrages (pour un nombril) alors que Stiles se cambrait et gémissait de plaisir sous les assauts qui lui était auparavant inconnus.

Jackson était content que ce soit un de ses points érogènes, et espérait en trouver d'autre, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait vraiment envie d'aller plus loin, et de perdre l'esprit de Stiles dans les limbes du plaisir.

« - Stiles, quand je commence quelque chose, j'aime finir les choses correctement, jusqu'au bout, dit Jackson de sa voix la plus grave, la plus envoûtante (en tout cas l'espérait-il). »

Stiles ouvrit ses yeux voilés, lui jeta un regard de pure lubricité avant d'essayer de s'asseoir pour quémander un baiser, que Jackson lui donna immédiatement.

« -Fais tout ce que tu rêves de me faire, et tout ce que je rêve que tu me fasses. »

C'était suffisant pour Jackson. Il enleva ses propres vêtements, ne laissant même pas le caleçon Hugo Boss, et retira le Batman de Stiles. Il attrapa des coussins pour les caler sous les reins de son amant et le surélever. Il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant à la cerise dans sa table de nuit, et enduit sa main droite.

Il lubrifia le sexe de Stiles qui gémit sous la caresse. Impatient, il n'avait pas pris le temps de le regarder pendant le déshabillage, alors il se força à ralentir et à l'admirer.

Stiles n'était pas un canon de beauté à proprement parler, pas comme lui. Mais le voir à présent nu, attaché, suppliant, en sueur, les lèvres rouges et les yeux voilés, c'était un spectacle dont il espérait ne jamais se lasser. Il observa le sexe tendu vers le ciel, alors que le sien était tendu vers son partenaire. Il contempla la peau luisante et les grains de beauté parsemés sur tout le corps, des pieds jusqu'au visage. Il se délecta de la vision, oubliant un instant son propre désir.

Mais bien vite le gémissement impatient de Stiles le ramena à l'action. Il s'allongea sur le lit, le nez entre ses cuisses, la main sur le pénis de Stiles, qui bougeait déjà les hanches, haletant. Mais Jackson avait d'autres projets.

Il passa un doigt lubrifié sur les testicules de Stiles, testant un instant leur élasticité, puis sur le scrotum et enfin sur l'anus. Il rajouta du lubrifiant, et traça du doigt le muscle sensible, qui tressaillait sous ses attentions. Quand il fut bien enduit de lubrifiant parfumé, il se risqua enfin à donner un coup de langue, et obtenu un long gémissement en récompense.

Jackson aimait pratiquer les cunnilingus en temps normal. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir le pouvoir, celui de donner la jouissance ou de laisser la frustration. Il adorait les réactions de ses partenaires. Certains pensaient que c'était s'abaisser de poser ses lèvres sur le sexe de quelqu'un, qu'on perdait la domination, mais Jackson savait que c'était tout le contraire. De même les fellations donnaient le pouvoir à celui ou celle qui la pratiquait, et non pas à celui qui la recevait.

Lydia n'avait pas le même raisonnement, mais qu'importe, elle aimait en recevoir et il aimait en donner.

Et c'était pour ces mêmes raisons qu'il allait présentement offrir un anulingus à Stiles. Parce qu'il avait appris de Danny que cette caresse pouvait réduire en flaque n'importe quel garçon, pourvu qu'il soit ouvert à la pratique et assez excité (les filles aussi sûrement, mais ça, Danny ne pouvait pas le confirmer). Et Stiles semblait même quémandeur. Jackson se demanda instant s'il s'était déjà masturbé en utilisant cette partie de son corps, mais il repoussa la pensée pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Qu'il l'ait fait ou non, ce qui allait suivre allait le faire crier, et son prénom si possible.

Il lapa le trou et Stiles trembla. Il assura les jambes sur les épaules et attrapa le sexe circoncis de sa main droite lubrifiée. Jackson goûta le lubrifiant cerise, traça le contour du muscle encore et encore, dans un sens, dans l'autre, lapa une fois de plus, masturba le sexe désireux.

Son manège dura jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit un début de sanglot. Il délaissa ses jouets et alla embrasser la bouche de Stiles, qui luttait contre les menottes, visiblement désireux de le pendre dans ses bras. Mais Jackson, sadique jusqu'au bout, ne le détacha pas pour autant.

« - Chuuuut, ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras ce que tu veux … »

Jackson retourna se placer entre les jambes du garçon. Il rajouta du lubrifiant, et cette fois, au lieu de seulement taquiner l'entrée, il enfonça sa langue dans le trou qui n'était plus si crispé. Le long soupir qui en découla le motiva d'autant plus et il fit de son mieux pour bouger sa main sur le pénis et le pénétrer de sa langue. Mais bientôt cela ne fut plus suffisant pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Jackson se releva sur ses genoux, sans dégager sa main droite. De la gauche, il arriva à remettre du lubrifiant sur ses doigts, pour finalement enfoncer son index dans l'anus de Stiles. Ce dernier se détendit soudainement, poussant un petit cri de surprise, qui tira un sourire à Jackson. Il bougea son doigt sans difficulté et en ajouta un deuxième. Quelques mouvements de ciseaux plus tard, il en ajouta finalement un troisième, et chercha sa prostate Méticuleusement, il chercha sur la paroi. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvée quand Stiles poussa un grand cri et lui souffla un ''recommence'' langoureux Ce qu'il fit avec plaisir, rien que pour arracher d'autres délicieux sons de la bouche de son amant.

Ne pouvant pas vraiment le préparer plus que cela à ce qui allait suivre, il libera ses mains pour attraper un préservatif et l'enfiler. Stiles essayait de se redresser pour le voir mais il semblait tellement faible et amorphe à cause du plaisir qu'il réussit à peine avant de retomber sur le matelas.

Jackson se plaça entre ses jambes, à genoux, et écarta ses cuisses au maximum pour avoir une pleine vue sur ce qui allait se passer. Il guida son sexe et entra son gland d'une petite poussée qui fit gémir une fois de plus Stiles. Décidément, le capitaine adorait ces gémissements, et allait s'employer à en tirer le plus possible, ainsi que d'autres sons tout aussi délectables.

Il entra le reste de son pénis lentement, sortant et remettant même parfois du lubrifiant (ce n'était pas une femme, le conduit n'était pas auto-lubrifié). Il arriva enfin à la garde, quand ses testicules touchèrent les fesses de son amant, et s'arrêta avec un soupir.

Il regarda Stiles froncer les sourcils et se mordre l'intérieur des joues. Il assura son équilibre et leva sa main pour aller caresser le visage aux traits douloureux. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux au contact et capta son regard. Tant d'abandon était difficile à soutenir mais il s'accrocha au regard, s'y perdant presque.

Il réalisa soudainement qu'il était en train de prendre la virginité de Stiles, réellement, définitivement. Il était dans son corps, il allait prendre du plaisir, il allait tenter de lui en donner, mais à partir de ce moment il ne serait plus la même personne, il en sortirait grandi.

Stiles poussa un peu sur ses pieds pour ajuster sa position et ce minuscule mouvement suffit à Jackson pour presque perdre la raison. Ce moment n'était pas seulement important pour le garçon, il était très important pour lui aussi : il allait pour la première fois de sa vie faire l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Et cela faisait voler des papillons dans sa poitrine et l'excitait terriblement en même temps.

Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se rappelait même pas avoir fermé, et tenta de garder le contrôle. Son regard voyagea du sexe de Stiles jusqu'à ses yeux, auxquels il demanda la permission de bouger. Qui lui fut accordée avec un sourire tendre.

Il voyait bien que son amant avait envie d'avoir la liberté de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui mais il était un peu tard pour le détacher.

Il amorça un premier mouvement en se retirant lentement et en rengainant d'un coup sec. Il n'y eut pas de gémissement de douleur, alors il essaya une deuxième fois plus vite, puis une troisième pour enfin s'autoriser à vraiment enchaîner les coups de butoir.

Stiles était si serré et sensible, il pouvait entendre ses gémissements et ses cris, il pouvait sentir ses jambes s'enrouler autour de ses hanches et le serrer toujours plus fort, bien que cela le gênait. Il gardait les yeux fermés parce qu'il pensait que la vue de Stiles prenant du plaisir pourrait faire exploser le sien. Il se contenta d'écouter attentivement pour se guider, pour trouver l'angle et la profondeur, pour frapper la prostate. Il y parvint après quelques essais et les gémissements sonnèrent alors bien plus érotiques.

Jackson n'était pas loin de la jouissance. Les yeux toujours clos, il se stabilisa sur ses genoux, desserra les jambes de Stiles d'une main et attrapa son pénis humide de l'autre. Il tenta de trouver un rythme qui leur convienne à tous les deux tout en pilonnant la prostate à chaque coup.

Quand vraiment il sentit qu'ils ne pourraient plus tenir longtemps, il s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux. Et il ne fut pas déçu. En regardant le corps luisant, le sexe dégoulinant, le dos cambré, les lèvres rouges mordues, les paupières serrées et l'expression de plaisir sur le visage de Stiles, il se sentit durcir encore d'un cran. Jackson grogna le nom de son partenaire, qui ouvrit les yeux et le regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, complètement admiratif.

Enthousiasmé par ce regard, il frappa la prostate d'un ultime coup et serra sa main sur l'érection de Stiles pour finalement le faire jouir. Il cria son prénom en se cambra au maximum et cela suffit à le faire venir aussi.

Tanguant, Jackson réussit à tenir à genoux, pour se retirer doucement, poser délicatement les jambes de Stiles sur le matelas et s'asseoir. Il prit quelques respirations et remonta à la tête de lit pour détacher Stiles. Le cliquetis des menottes lui fit ouvrir les yeux, il put enfin descendre ses bras. Il posa une main sur son ventre souillé de sperme, et l'autre sur la hanche de Jackson allongé sur le côté tout près de lui. Il lui sourit et se leva enfin pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ceci fait, il s'affala à nouveau sur l'oreiller.

Jackson ne voulait pas parler le premier, il attendit donc que Stiles prenne la parole.

« - Bon, on s'y met à ce devoir de chimie ? »

Jackson tomba de haut. C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ? Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il avait pris sa virginité, lui avait fait l'amour, l'avait fait jouir comme jamais encore et il se préoccupait du devoir ?! Il se sentait déçu, humilié, triste, et bien d'autres choses encore.

Il sentit quelque chose effleurer ses lèvres et leva les yeux vers Stiles.

« -Ne fais pas cette tête, supplia Stiles. Je plaisantais. »

Stiles bougea et le prit dans ses bras, le forçant à poser sa tête contre le torse tacheté de grains de beauté.

« - Alors dis-moi ce que tu ressens, murmura Jackson. »

Stiles se tut un long moment et tout ce temps le cœur de Jackson se serra.

« - Déjà, j'ai adoré le sexe avec toi. J'espère que c'est tout le temps comme ça et que ça peut même être mieux.

- La rumeur dit que je suis un Sex God, c'est donc vrai, railla le capitaine.

- Ensuite, je suis très touché par tes sentiments, même si je ne comprends pas vraiment comme ils ont pu apparaître.

- Moi non plus.

- Néanmoins, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens pour toi. Il y a bien sûr du désir mais aussi de la tendresse, de la sympathie, de l'admiration, de la bienveillance, un peu d'agacement et d'exaspération, de l'estime, de l'indulgence et d'autres choses … Mais je ne sais pas si je peux parler d'amour.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé te prendre ?

- Mec, je vais te dire un secret.

- Je ne suis pas très bon pour garder les secrets Stiles.

- Tu garderas celui là. Je matte plus de porno gay que de pornos hétéros ou lesbiens.

- Et ça veut dire que … quoi ?

- Que ça fait un moment que je fantasme sur ce genre de pratique Jackson. Que j'en avais envie. Et j'avais raison, j'ai adoré ça.

- Mais tu n'avais pas envie de donner ta virginité à quelqu'un que tu aimais ?

- Non, pas forcément. Juste à quelqu'un en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Et j'ai su que je pouvais quand tu m'as regardé avec cet air perdu et que tu t'es finalement avoué que tu m'aimais. »

Jackson attendit qu'il continue mais Stiles semblait réfléchir.

« - En tout cas, si tu le veux bien, nous pouvons continuer à ne pas faire nos devoirs ensemble, que je puisse me faire une idée de ce que c'est de sortir avec quelqu'un, du sexe, et que je puisse te dire si finalement je t'aime.

- Ça me paraît une bonne idée. »

Il aurait tout le temps par la suite pour tenter de s'approprier son cœur. Tant qu'il restait avec lui, rien ne pressait.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Que pensez vous de la réaction de Stiles ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

PS : Pour les notes avec ma Beta, moi j'adore ça, alors je les laisse. Mais y'en a moins dans ce chapitre.


End file.
